El camino del ninja en Equestria
by thesavermaldito YT
Summary: La historia habla de Álvaro, un brony que empezó a practicar el arte del ninjutsu, y Diego, su amigo y más adelante aprendiz de shinobi, dos chicos "normales" que viajaron de algún modo a Equestria, una utopía para Álvaro, en esta aventura habra: acción, un poco de relleno importante, harem, y un montón de chakra.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era un día como otro cualquiera, nadie esperaría que un adolescente como otro cualquiera fuese a tener un día pésimo.

Adolescente: Ojalá huviera un cambio de aires, posiblemente para siempre.

El tío era brony, pero no se lo mostraba a nadie, sólo a sus verdaderos amigos, los cuales eran pocos.

Adolescente: Podría ir a hacer parkour por la calle, pero dudo que pueda, aunque...

Su madre había entrado y el adolescente no se había dado cuenta.

Madre: Álvaro, como es verano sí que puedes, así que tranquilo, por cierto, vino Diego a buscarte para marchar de vacaciones 2 semanas con él, ya no te acuerdas?

Álvaro: Ostia! Se me olvidó!

Madre: Que cabeza la tuya, anda, prepara la mochila con lo que vayas a llevar.

Álvaro metió en su mochila su ordenador, unos cascos, su portatil, un mouse, otro teclado por si hacía falta, mangas, 3 lápices USB, una cámara, un cargador de móvil, unos cascos de gaming, un mando, unos guantes, ropa para cambiarse, dos bolsas parecidas a las que llevaban los ninjas en Naruto y un abrigo.

Álvaro: Ya está.

Álvaro salió de su habitación y vió a Diego.

Diego: Que tal, Saver?

Álvaro: De puta madre Kody.

Madre: Ala ala, marcháos y pasadlo bien.

Álvaro: Lo pasaré mejor que aquí!

Álvaro se fue junto a Diego, estos ivan hablando sobre distintos temas.

Álvaro: últimamente me ha dado por entrenar ninjutsu.

Diego: Ninjutsu? El de Naruto? Ese ninjutsu?

Álvaro: Sí, y realmente funciona.

Diego: Cuando llegue el momento me lo demuestras.

Álvaro: Vale.

De repente un destello azul aparece en mitad de la carretera y va poco a poco tomando forma humanoide.

Álvaro: Qué cojones?

Diego: Hora de demostrarme que el ninjutsu realmente funciona.

Álvaro estaba a punto de hacer un sello con la mano pero la figura lanzó un rayo al coche haciendo que Diego y Álvaro se desmallaran.

Álvaro(confuso): Dónde estoy?

?: Estás en otro plano de la realidad.

Álvaro se dió la vuelta y vió una figura parecida a Naruto en su modo sabio a excepción de que esta era de un color blanco.

Álvaro: Otro plano de la realidad?

Ángel: Sí, te estoy hablando porque te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante.

Álvaro: A quién? A mí? Si sólo tengo 14 años!

Ángel: Pero tienes los conocimientos del ninjutsu necesarios, la misión es la de proteger Equestria.

Álvaro: Equestria?

Ángel: Sí, actualmente te encuentras viajando a ese lugar junto a tu amigo, debes protegerlo y sé que eres brony, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema allí.

Álvaro: Entiendo, acepto esta misión.

Ángel: Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, adiós.

De repente un destello blanco se vió y Álvaro se desmalló, después despertó al lado de Diego en mitad de un bosque.

Álvaro: Qué narices? Diego, Diego despierta!

Diego: Dónde estamos?

Álvaro: No lo sé, pero mejor coger nuestras mochilas y dejar aquí escondido el coche, por si hay bandidos.

Diego: Vale.

Dicho esto, Diego y Álvaro comenzaron a tapar el coche con hojas grandes y ramas.

Álvaro: Mejor dejar una marca que solo nosotros conozcamos para saber dónde está el coche en caso de necesitarlo.

Tras decir esto, Álvaro cogió una piedra afilada y en el suelo dibujó el símbolo de las bandanas de los ninjas de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

Álvaro: Ya está, nos podemos ir ya.

Naruto OST 1- Bad Situation

De un arbusto aparecieron 4 mantícoras, Álvaro y Diego se sorprendieron.

Diego: Estamos en peligro.

Álvaro se quitó la mochila e hizo un sello con las manos.

Álvaro(gritando)- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**![jutsu de clones de sombra] ^Cada vez que diga el nombre de una técnica pondré su traducción entre corchetes^

Tras decir esto aparecieron 3 clones de Álvaro.

Diego: Eh? No son meras imágenes?

Álvaro: Es el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", es normal que no sean imágenes.

Clon de Álvaro 1: Vamos gatitos, a pelear.

Clon de Álvaro 2: Qué pasa? Teneis miedo?

Clon de Álvaro 3: Ahora es una pelea justa, así que vamos, atacad de una vez.

Álvaro: Al ataque.

Tras decir esto los 4 Álvaros corrieron contra las mantícoras, estas hicieron lo mismo, pero los 4 Álvaros, al estar cerca de las mantícoras, saltaron por encima de estas y les lanzaron estrellas ninja a las mantícoras dándoles en el cuello y acabando con ellas. Al aterrizar, los 3 clones de Álvaro desaparecieron quedando solo Álvaro.

Fin del soundtrack

Álvaro: Y bién? Es o no es real el ninjutsu?

Diego: Lo es, porfavor enséñame!

Álvaro: Vale, te enseñaré, pero lo primero es encontrar civilización.

Diego: Vale.

Diego y Álvaro comenzaron a caminar, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban empezando a recorrer el camino del ninja.

Naruto Opening 4- Go!

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Álvaro y Diego llevaban ya varios metros caminando y todavía no habían encontrado ni una mínima pista de haber civilización, Diego ya empezaba a quejarse.

Diego: Por qué no paramos de buscar? Llevamos mucho camino y todavía no hemos encontrado nada, ¿por qué sigues buscando?

Álvaro: Porque tengo una corazonada de que andamos cerca.

Diego: Tú eres un shinobi, no? Por qué no utilizas el modo sabio y nos ahorramos toda esta búsqueda perdida en el bosque?

Álvaro: Por que sea un shinobi principiante no quiere decir que tenga un biju dentro como Naruto, además me faltaría mucho para llegar a eso.

Se escucharon gritos de auxilio provenientes de algún lugar del bosque.

?- Ayuda!

Álvaro: Eh? Has oído eso?

Diego: Sí, son gritos de auxilio, y parecen ser de 3 niñas, pero por qué lo preguntas?

Álvaro comenzó a correr con los brazos estirados hacia atras y doblando el cuerpo por la parte de la cadera(Vamos que comenzó a correr a lo Naruto xD) hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos.

Diego: Espérame joder!

Al llegar los dos se agacharon detrás de unos arbustos y lo que vieron los dejó anonadados, vieron a 3 potrillas, un pony normal, un unicornio y un pegaso, siendo acorralados por una mantícora.

Álvaro: Será cabrona.

Dicho esto, Álvaro sacó un kunai de su mochila y se lo lanzó cerca de los ojos de la mantícora. Salió de su escondite.

Álvaro: Metete con alguien de tu tamaño abusón!

Dijo para atraer a la mantícora hacia él pero solo hizo que fuera a por las chicas, pero.

 _ **Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Álvaro apartó de las fauces de la mantícora a las potrillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció a un lado de la mantícora con las tres niñas en sus brazos.

Álvaro: Estáis bien pequeñas?

Niñas: Sí, señor.

Álvaro(soltando a las niñas): Bien, poneos en un lugar seguro y disfrutad del espectaculo, luego os invito a una barbacoa de mantícora.

Las 3 ponis obedecieron, y Álvaro se dió la vuelta cambiando su mirada por una seria.

Álvaro: Yo no soy como esas tres potrillas.

Álvaro formo varios sellos seguidos, primero el sello de la serpiente, luego el sello del carnero, luego el sello del mono, luego el sello del cerdo, luego el sello del caballo y finalmente el sello del tigre.

Álvaro: **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**.[Técnica ígnea: gran bola de fuego]

Tras decir esto, la mantícora comenzó a correr contra Álvaro, pero este sopló por su mano derecha la cual formaba un tubo, y el aire se convirtió en grandes cantidades de fuego que quemaron poco a poco a la mantícora y convirtiéndose en un héroe para las pequeñas.

Fin del soundtrack

Cuando Álvaro se quedó sin aire para soltar dejó de soplar y se calló de espaldas al suelo, dando a entender que estaba agotado.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Creo que agoté gran parte de mi chakra, no vuelvo a hacerlo a menos que sea una emergencia.

Diego salió del escondite.

Diego: Álvaro, estas bien?

Álvaro(levantando el brazo con el pulgar arriba): De... Puta... Madre... Sólo estoy un poco cansado porque gaste gran parte de mi chakra.

Álvaro se lavantó y se dió la vuelta para ver el lugar donde se escondían las pequeñas.

Álvaro: Ya podéis salir, espero que os guste la mantícora a la barbacoa, jejeje.

Las tres salieron de su escondite, el pony de tierra era de piel amarilla, de pelo de color rojo con un lazo en la crin y con una cutie mark de un escudo púrpura con una manzana grabada en él, el unicornio era de piel blanca, de pelo de dos tonalidades, rosa y purpura, y la cutie mark era de un escudo púrpura con una nota musical grabada en él, y el pegaso era de piel naranja, pelo morado y una cutie mark de un escudo púrpura con un ala grabado en él.

Scotaloo(pegaso): gracias señor.

Sweetie bell(unicornio): Por salvarnos.

Applebloom(pony de tierra): Es increíble, cómo hace eso de escupir fuego? Es usted un dragón?

Álvaro: No, para nada, no soy un dragón, soy un Shinobi principiante, el escupir fuego fue el Katon: Gokakiu no jutsu, una técnica que gasta mucho chakra.

Todos a excepción de Diego: Chakra?

Álvaro: La energía vital que poséen todos los seres vivos y puede ser liberada mediante sellos que se hacen con las manos, pero que si se agota por completo se deja de vivir.

Todos se quedaron con una cara de WTF

Álvaro: en resumen, que es la energía que nos mantiene vivos y que se puede usar para defenderse.

Todos: Aaah.

Applebloom: Mi nombre es Applebloom y ellas son Sweetie Bell y Scotaloo.

Álvaro: Mi nombre es Álvaro y él es Diego, mi aprendiz.

Diego: Sip, y además sabemos hacer parkour, cosa que nos ayuda en cuanto a la agilidad y al moverse rápido junto con el sigilo.

Scotaloo: Flipante, esto debemos mostrárselo a Twilight, le encantará saber que hay monos que saben usar la magia sin necesidad de un cuerno.

Álvaro y Diego(algo molestos): No somos monos, somos humanos.

Sweetie Bell: Hay que enseñarle que estos humanos pueden hacer magia sin necesidad de cuernos.

Álvaro: Como ya dije, no es magia, es chakra, de todas formas el ver a la princesa de la amistad es un poco riesgoso, no solo cabe la posibilidad de que nos tomen por una amenaza, sino que también podría salir alguien herido o muerto si se causa un malentendido y nos atacan, pero si nos presentamos habiendo un enemigo que nadie pueda derrotar y yo lo derroto con mi chakra podrían querer formar una alianza duradera con nosotros, aunque claro, no se que decisión tomar.

Diego: Creo que sería mejor correr el riesgo, ya que el chakra nace del ejercicio y la experiencia, no?

Álvaro: Muy audaz, Diego, entonces vamos.

Los 5 se fueron a Pony Ville y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al entrar, una unicornio de piel agua-marina, crin y cola verde azulado con una mecha blanca, ojos color amarillo y una lira como cutie mark les empezó a hablar como si fuese pinkie pie despues de beber 50 red bulls xD xD xD.

Lyra: !DOS HUMANOS! Madre mía, si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte, mi nombre es Lyra y me gustaría conoceros mejor, ya se, os haré una fiesta en mi casa y allí nos conoceremos mejor.

Álvaro: No hace falta tanta emoción y mucho menos una fiesta, si querías saber nuestros nombres solo pregúntalos, mi nombre es Álvaro y él es Diego y sí, somos humanos.

De repente un pony terrestre de color amarillo, de crin y cola de color rosa y azul, y con unos caramelos como cutie mark apareció en escena.

?: Lyra, ya estas hablando so...

La pony se quedó perpleja al ver a dos humanos.

Lyra: Hola BonBon, te presento a Diego y a Álvaro.

Álvaro: Encantado.

Diego: Hola.

BonBon: Debería dejar el ponche por una temporada.

Lyra: No, no son alucinaciones, son de verdad.

Applebloom: Vinieron a visitar el pueblo y a ver a la princesa Twilight.

BonBon: Son agresivos?

Álvaro: No, solo me cargué cuatro mantícoras y a una quinta la quemé viva, cuatro de las cinco en defensa propia y la quinta la quemé porque intentaba comerse a estas tres pequeñas.

Lyra: Y cómo la quemaste?

Scotaloo: Le lanzó un hechizo de fuego.

BonBon y Lyra(sorprendidas): ¡¿UN HECHIZO DE FUEGO?!

Álvaro: Más que un hechizo fue un jutsu.

BonBon: Jutsu? Ah, aquellas técnicas antiguas, hoy día nadie las usa.

Lyra: Y cual fue?

Álvaro: El Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Lyra: En serio? No me estás vaciando?

Álvaro(molesto): Quién te crees que soy, un chuleta de barrio? Claro que no te estoy vacilando.

Lyra: Increíble, te llevaremos con la princesa Twilight con mucho gusto.

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scotaloo: Adios Álvaro, eres nuestro héroe.

Álvaro: No soy un héroe, solo soy yo.

Álvaro, Diego, Lyra y BonBon se dirigían al castillo de la princesa, y de la bulliciosa Pony Ville, quedó un pueblo fantasma.

Álvaro: Pero qué les pasa a todos?

De repente aparecieron unos 10 guardias.

Guardia 1: Seres Vípedos, quedáis arrestados por secuestro.

Diego: eso habrá que verlo!

Álvaro: Diego, déjalos, ya me encargo yo.

Álvaro dió un paso al frente.

Álvaro: Solo soys 10? No piensas pedir refuerzos? Y crees que así conseguirás reducirme?

Álvaro hizo el sello del Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Álvaro(gritando): **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. [jutsu de clones de sombra]

Tras decir esto, aparecieron 19 clones de Álvaro y los guardias, junto con Lyra y BonBon se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Álvaro: Parece que traje a más soldados que tú.

Diego: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Soldado 1: Si crées que pueden vencernos, vas muy mal.

El soldado atacó a Álvaro con una lanza, pero este esquivó la lanza, le partió la punta, se fue a la espalda del soldado, lo tumbó, se puso encima de él y puso la punta de la lanza que rompió apuntando a su cuello.

Álvaro(al resto de soldados): Dadme vuestras armas o vuestro amigo lo pasará muy mal.

Todos se asustaron al oir esto.

Álvaro(retirando la punta de su cuello y levantandose): Eso es lo que diría en serio un verdadero delincuente, y no solo eso, sino que aun tirando vuestras armas lo mataría, pero en vez de eso,*le extiende la mano al soldado para ayudarlo a levantarse* yo le ayudo,*tira la punta hacia el bosque* me desarmo sólo*tiende las dos manos en señal de que se rinde* y si piensan que soy un criminal, no escapo, tiendo mis brazos para los grilletes y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Desaparecen todos los clones.

Soldado 1: Puesto que te rindes por voluntad propia, y que los demás no tienen pinta de rehénes, no quedarás arrestado, pero sí estarás a prueba.

De repente aparece un dragón rojo, con púas de color naranja al igual que el interior de sus alas y lo empieza a quemar todo.

Garbel: Temblad ponis, temblad ante el poderoso Garbel.

Álvaro: Eso lo podría hacer yo sin despeinarme, pero yo no soy un egoísta como tú.

Garbel(lanzandose contra Álvaro para golpearle): Te crées más fuerte que yo?

Álvaro: No me creo más fuerte que tú.

Garbel golpeó a Álvaro, pero.

Garbel: Qué?

Álvaro(sosteniendo el puño de Garbel con una sola mano): SOY más fuerte que tú.

tras decir esto, álvaro lanzó a garbel contra una pared.

Garbel: Ahora verás.

Garbel se lanzó de nuevo contra Álvaro.

Álvaro(haciendo el sello del Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Gritando): **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**.[jutsu de clones de sombra]

Tras decir esto, aparecieron 5 clones de álvaro.

Sus clones le lanzaron shurikens para que al original le diera tiempo a preparar una técnica.

Álvaro hizo el sello del toro/buey, luego el de la liebre, luego el del caballo, luego el del mono y luego el del caballo otra vez para luego poner su mano derecha en el suelo para que esta generase una esfera de chakra de color azul que desprendía rayos electricos y después mirar al frente.

Garbel había terminado con los clones e iva directo a por Álvaro.

Álvaro(gritando): **Chidori**!

Después se lanzó contra Garbel y le dió un puñetazo en el abdomen con el brazo que tenía la esfera de chakra, y estos al impactar en Garbel desapareció, Garbel empezó a tambalearse hasta que finalmente cayó derrotado.

Álvaro(levantandose): Eso fue la técnica de los mil pájaros, o mejor conocida como Chidori.

Tras decir esto Álvaro se dió la vuelta y escuchó que Garbel se estaba levantendo,

Álvaro sacó un kunai de su mochila, se puso encima de Garbel y lo puso en el cuello de Garbel.

Álvaro: No te muevas, está recién afilado.

Garbel: Mierda, esto no es bueno.

Álvaro: Como no me gusta matar debiluchos te diré lo que vamos a hacer, te voy a soltar y después tú te vas a largar volando para no volver a presentar tu fea cara por aquí y todos en paz.

Garbel: Vale, vale.

Álvaro soltó a Garbel y cuando este se puso de pie, Garbel le dió una patada fortísima a Álvaro en el abdomen, haciendo que este soltara el kunai, y después Garbel cogió el kunai.

Garbel: Que inocente.

Álvaro: Hijo. De. Perra.

?: Qué está pasando aquí?

Tras oir esto, todos alzaron la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y vieron a un alicornio de piel lavanda, crin y cola de color zafiro con dos franjas, una rosa y otra morada, ojos de color magenta y una cutie mark de una estrella rosa con estrellas blancas mas pequeñas a su alrededor, al ver a esta pony, Garbel se lanzó contra ella con el kunai listo para apuñalarla.

Álvaro: No lo harás, capullo.

Tras decir esto, Álvaro empezó a correr a lo naruto preparó un kage bunshin no jutsu.

Álvaro: **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. [Jutsu de clones de sombra]

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Aparecieron dos clones que impulsaron a Álvaro hacia Twilight para que corriese muchísimo más rápido, llegó poco antes que Garbel, cogió a Twilight y saltó, ese salto fue increíblemente grande.

Lyra: Se va a chocar con el castillo.

Pero lo que se vió dejó a todos impresionados, vieron a Álvaro agarrado en la pared del castillo con solo sus pies.

Álvaro: Estáis bien, princesa Twilight?

Twilight(algo ruborizada):S-Sí, gracias.

Álvaro volvió con los guardias de un enorme salto y posó a Twilight en el suelo entre los guardias al llegar.

Álvaro(levantándose y dándose la vuelta): Intentas matar a la Princesa Twilight? Eso quiere decir que buscas tu muerte.

Garbel: Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber dejado que muriese y no haber arriesgado tu vida.

Álvaro(afilando la mirada): Porque, a partir de hoy, esta princesa está bajo mi protección y mataré a todo aquel que intente asesinarla.

fin del soundtrack

 _ **OFFICIAL[Naruto Shippuden Original Sountrack 2]02 - Rinkai**_

Álvaro: prepárate*hace los signos del Katon: Gokakiu no jutsu* **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**! [técnica ígnea: gran bola de fuego]

Tras decir esto, Álvaro tomó muchísimo aire asimilando que estaba sacando pecho.

Los dragones toman eso como que les están diciendo "soy superior a tí" así que furiosísimo se lanza a matar a Álvaro, pero estando cerquísima de este, Álvaro suelta todo el aire inhalado como lo hizo contra la mantícora.

Twilight: Es inútil, los dragones son in. eh?

Twilight se quedó sorprendida al ver que el fuego que Álvaro escupía estaba desintegrando a Garbel lentamente hasta que no quedó nada de él, que fue en el mismo instante que Álvaro paró de echar fuego por la boca.

fin del soundtrack

Twilight(tan emocionada como pinkie pie en su cumpleaños)- Cómo hiciste para crear un fuego capaz de desintegrar a un dragón? Fue fascinante, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Álvaro no respondió.

Twilight: Qué te pasa? Se te comió la lengua el gato?

Álvaro se desplomó en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

Twilight(alterada): Oh no! Como pudo pasar esto?

Twilight miró el latido de su corazón, todavía latía.

Diego: Está muerto?

Twilight: No, solo está inconsciente.

Diego: Ha hecho dos Katon: Gokakiu no jutsu's en un solo día y ha sobrevivido? Es increíble, cómo pudo hacerlo?

Lyra: También es un misterio para mí, es la primera vez que ocurre.

Twilight: Debemos llevarlo a mi castillo, en el hospital podrían tomarlo como un animal, aparte, debe secansar.

Diego: Podría ir yo también? Debo permanecer a su lado en todo momento.

Twilight: Claro, además tú tambien tienes pinta de estar cansado.

Lyra: Entonces os veo luego, adiós!

Twiligth se disponía a levantar a Álvaro.

Soldado: Princesa, creéis que es seguro acoger a alguien que acabáis de conocer en vuestro castillo?

Twilight: Claro que sí, el no parece ser mal tipo, además, me salvó la vida.

Soldado: Entendido.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Álvaro y Diego estaban durmiendo en una habitación del castillo de Twilight mientras que esta estaba hablando con sus amigas acerca de Álvaro.

Twilight: El chico del que os he hablado todavía se debe encontrar durmiendo, todavía no se su nombre.

Applejack: En serio dejas que un desconocido se quede en tu castillo?

Rarity: Applejack tiene razón cariño, quién sabe que retorcidos planes tendrá.

Twilight(irritada por ese comentario): NO CREO QUE TENGA NINGÚN PLAN ASÍ PORQUE ME SALVÓ LA VIDA!

Tras gritar eso, Twilight se tapó la boca con sus dos cascos y todas se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

Rarity: Te salvó la vida? Un chico te salvó la vida?

Twilight(algo apenada): Sí, y no solo eso, sino que después de apartarme de ese cuchillo tan extraño que tenía Garbel para apuñalarme dijo: "a partir de hoy, esta princesa está bajo mi protección y mataré a todo aquel que intente asesinarla" de una forma muy heróica.

Rainbow Dash: En serio? Y mató a Garbel?

Twilight: Sí, pero lo más raro fue la forma en que lo mató.

Todas: Cómo lo mató?

Twilight: Lo mató después de hacer 6 posturas con sus patas delanteras y decir unas palabras extrañas para después tomar aire provocando a Garbel y después escupir fuego.

Fluttershy: Pero eso no habría funcionado, ya que los dragones son innífugos.

Twilight: Pero le desintegró poco a poco con ese fuego.

Applejack: Twilight no miente, ya que puedo detectar cuando alguien miente y cuando no.

Rarity: Te lo voy a decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo: Te tengo envidia, y si es un príncipe o algo así?

Twilight: No creo.

Pinkie Pie: Y dónde se encuentra ese chico?

Twilight: Está durmiendo arriba, yo os llevaré.

Trás decir esto, Twilight junto con sus amigas fue a la habitación de Álvaro y les abrió la puerta. Al entrar vieron un bulto en la cama.

Rarity(susurrándo): Es él?

Twilight asintió, y Rainbow Dash fue a despertarlo, cuando esta iva a retirar las sábanas, Álvaro apuntó a su cuello con un kunai para después ver quién era la que lo despertaba y retirar el kunai.

Álvaro(avergonzado): Pido disculpas, a decir verdad me habías asustado.

Twilight: Pero cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?

Álvaro: Desde que gritaste.

Twilight se rió nerviosa.

Álvaro(mirando a sus amigas): Estas deben ser el resto de elementos de la armonía, no? Es un placer conoceros a todas.

Twilight: Pero cómo lo supiste?

Álvaro: Soy un shinobi, y como tal debo estar informado del lugar en el que estoy, y de todos sus habitantes.

Todas(confundidas): Shinobi?

Álvaro: Un ninja.

Todas: Aaah.

Pinkie Pie: un ninja? No tienes pinta de ninja.

Álvaro: Más que tú sabré, Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pinkie Pie(sorprendida): Cómo sabes mi nombre completo.

Álvaro: Como ya dije, debo estar informado sobre el lugar en el que estoy.

Applejack: Entonces sabes cada detalle sobre nuestra vida privada?

Álvaro: No hay tanta información, pero sí se en lo que trabajáis y me atrevería a decir: donde vivís, si no fuera porque no me estudié el mapa de Equestria porque no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que no se el lugar exacto de vuestros hogares.

Rarity: Es sorprendente, mi nombre es Rarity, y el tuyo?

Álvaro: Mi nombre es Álvaro, pero estoy pensando en cambiármelo.

Fluttershy: Am, no creo que haga falta, tu nombre es muy bonito, si me permites decirlo.

Álvaro: Aw, que tierno.

Fluttershy se escondió tímidamente tras su crin.

Álvaro: No hace falta que te escondas, que ese es mi trabajo, jajaja vale no.

Todos se rieron.

Rainbow Dash: Nos han contado que mataste a un dragón escupiendo fuego, es eso cierto?

Álvaro: Sí, pero mas que escupiendolo lo estaba soplando ya que estaba usando el Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Twilight(sorprendida): Has dicho Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!?

Álvaro: Sí, también lo dije ayer.

Twilight: Pero ese jutsu es super difícil, se requiere de mucho chakra para poder hacerlo.

Rainbow Dash: Ya sé que no soy experta en esto, pero que alguien me explique qué mierda es un jutsu.

Álvaro: Los Jutsu son las artes místicas de un ninja que utilizan en la batalla. Para utilizar gran parte de los jutsus, el ninja necesita moldear chakra. Para realizarlos, el ninja debe soltar las dos energías de chakra, es decir, la Energía Física y la Energía Espiritual; esto se logra mediante una secuencia de Sellos Manuales, con esto el shinobi es capaz de manifestar el jutsu deseado.

Todas a excepción de Twilight se quedaron con unos ojos como los de Derpy xD.

Álvaro: Vamos a fuera.

Entrada del castillo de Twilight.

Álvaro hizo el sello del kage bunshin no jutsu. [jutsu de clones de sombra]

Álvaro: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Y aparecieron 2 clones de Álvaro.

Álvaro: Esto es un Jutsu.

Clon de Álvaro 1: El Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Clon de Álvaro 2: O Jutsu de clones de sombra en español.

Álvaro: Lo que hace este Jutsu es crear clones de tí mismo que se puedan tocar, es decir que no son meras imagenes, sino que.

Clon de Álvaro 1: Realmente multiplicas tu cuerpo.

Clon de Álvaro 2: O lo clonas que es lo mismo.

Dicho esto los clones desaparecieron y todos se dieron cuenta de que el resto de ciudadanos también estaban mirando sorprendidos a Álvaro, el cual casi instantáneamente fue rodeado por todas las chicas a excepción de las mane six.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Me estan empezando a agoviar.

Tras decir esto, Álvaro hizo un sello con las manos, salió humo y de repente, Álvaro no era Álvaro, sino una de las chicas que lo empezaron a rodear.

ÁLvaro: Jajajajajajajajaja, qué os pareció la técnica del cambiazo? Jajajajajajaja, es que me parto.

Rainbow Dash: Esa fue buena Álvaro, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Tras decir esto, las chicas fueron a por Álvaro de nuevo y este hizo el mismo sello con las manos pero esta vez no hubo cambiazo sino que comenzó a correr a contracorriente de las chicas, al estar a menos de un metro de ellas.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main theme**_

Álvaro saltó por encima y se quedó pegado verticalmente a la pared solo con sus pies, dejando a todas impresionadas con la boca que se les caía del suelo xD xD xD.

Rainbow Dash: Cómo puede hacer eso? Ni siquiera yo ayudandome con las alas puedo quedarme así! Es una locura!

Fluttershy: Será alguna especie de cruze entre mono albino, dragón y araña.

ÁLvaro(molesto): A quién narices llamas mono?!

Twilight: Esto es sorprendente, jamás lo había visto.(en su cabeza) Este chico es único, se nota que es un gran guerrero, sería aprovechable tenerlo en el ejército como fuerza especial.

Rainbow Dash(en su cabeza)- Esto debo enseñárselo a Spitfire, lo va a flipar en colores.

Las pegasos que estaban en el grupo de "acosadoras" de Álvaro, lo empezaron a seguir volando.

Álvaro: Ah, mierda.

Dicho esto comenzó a correr a lo naruto verticalmente hasta la cima del castillo, dejándolas atras.

Álvaro: Buff menos mal.

Fin del soundtrack

Se escuchaba como una chica y un chico estaban gritando.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Stride.**_

Álvaro vió como una unicornio color morado clarísimo de pelo morado con una franja celeste y un dragón de color lavanda con púas verdes caían desde lo alto del castillo.

Álvaro(con el sello del Kage Bunshin no JUtsu): **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! [jutsu de clones de sombra].

Apareció un clon de Álvaro, un momento más tarde, el Álvaro original atrapó a la unicornio y la copia atrapó a spike y después los dos saltaron haciendo un mortal hacia atras y girando 180 grados para bajar por la pared corriendo y, cerca de la puerta principal, dar un salto mortal hacia delante y caer ilesos con la pony y el bebé dragón en brazos.

Fin del soundtrack

Álvaro: Estás bien, Starlight?

Starlight(sonrojada): Sí, pero...

Álvaro: Pero qué?

Starlight(sonrojada): Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Álvaro(posandola en el suelo): Tu maestra te lo explicará todo.

Clon de Álvaro: Spike, estas bien?

Spike: Claro que sí, nada me hace daño.

Clon de Álvaro(soltando a Spike en mitad del aire): Vale.

Spike: Gracias, ahora, ¿cómo hiciste para correr por la. Eh?

Spike se calló porque vió que el clon de Álvaro desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Spike: Qué narices?

Álvaro(a Spike): Ese era un Kage Bunshin, o clon de sombra, como quieras llamarlo.

Spike: Vale, ahora, cómo hicistes para correr por la pared.

Álvaro: Almacené mi chakra en la parte inferior de los pies, podría hacerlo sin correr, es decir, tan solo caminando y hasta la cima.

Spike: No los tienes.

Álvaro: Apostamos? Si llego a la cima, durante 60 lunas, es decir, dos meses, me llamaras Álvaro-sama.

Spike: Y sino, tu me llamarás Lord Spike.

Álvaro: Hecho.

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Fooling mode**_

Álvaro comenzó a subir por la pared del castillo hasta lo más alto caminando hasta llegar a lo más alto y bajó haciendo el moonwalk de Michael Jackson pa vacilar xD.

Una vez abajo.

Álvaro: Perdiste la apuesta.

Spike: Cómo pudiste hacer eso Álvaro-sama.

Álvaro: Siendo mejor que tú.

Todas se rieron por lo bajo, a excepción de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie que se rieron a carcajada limpia xD

Fin del soundtrack

Spike(en su mente): Mierda, tendré que llamarle Álvaro-sama durante 2 meses, aunque me pregunto qué será eso de "sama".

Twilight: Alvaro-sama?

Álvaro: Sí, sama quiere decir señor o lord en japonés.

Spike(en su cabeza): Mierda, la he liado buena.

Starlight: Y por qué nos salvaste, Álvaro?

Álvaro: Por dos simples razones: 1. Porque podía y 2. Porque no quiero dejar que nadie muera.

Twilight: Luego te explico lo que es Álvaro, Starlight, y como sabe tu nombre y el de todos nosotros, pero ahora...

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation**_

Lyra(alarmada): Nos atacan los timber wolfs, Correeeeeeeed!

Álvaro comenzó a correr a lo naruto hacia el lugar del que provenía Lyra.

Álvaro: Voy a ver si puedo salvar algo del pueblo.

Twilight: Nosotras tambien vamos.

Álvaro: Vale pero lo que os pase no me incumbe

Todas: Vale.

En el centro de pony ville.

Habían 7 timber wolfs dispersados en todo el pueblo.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Mierda, menos mal que cuento con su ayuda.

Álvaro: Somos 8 en total, necesito que cada uno de vosotros atraiga a un timber wolf y los acorraléis, yo me encargo del resto.

Twilight: Vale.

Pinkie Pie: Será divertido.

Applejack: Cuenta conmigo.

Rainbow Dash: Hora de lucirse.

Rarity(enbobada): Por tí lo que sea.

Fluttershy: Lo intentaré.

Starlight: Hecho.

Álvaro: Gracias, ahora, id.

Fin del soundtrack

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Habían pasado 3 horas y las chicas ya estaban volviendo.

Applejack: Aquí me tienes!

Rainbow Dash: Más facil imposible.

Twilight: Este lobo es más rapido que yo, mierdaaaa!

Fluttershy: Solo tuve que hablar con él, yay.

Rarity: Este perro es un rufián!

Pinkie Pie: Este perrito es muy juguetón.

Starlight: Álvaro, haz ya lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Álvaro: Voy.

Álvaro hace los sellos del Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Álvaro(gritando): **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**![técnica ígnea: Gran bola de fuego]

Tras decir esto, Álvaro tomó mucho aire para después soltarlo a través del tubo que formaba su mano derecha para convertirlo en fuego y quemar a los Timber wolfs.

Fin del soundtrack

Starlight: Así que eso era lo que querías hacer.

Fluttershy: Pero ellos son lobos de madera, eso no sería romper las reglas del combate?

Naruto OST 1 - Naruto main theme

En ese momento, una hoguera enorme algo cerca de ellos, no lo suficiente como para que les quemase, pero sí lo suficiente para que se notara su tamaño, estaba alumbrando la parte delantera de todas, y Álvaro, al estar al frente, era al que más alumbraba, haciendo que quedase una escena epiquísimamente épica.

Álvaro: Una vez un hombre muy sabio dijo: "aquel que rompe las reglas es llamado escoria, pero quien abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria", yo me guío por esas palabras, y ya considero a este pueblo como un amigo.

Twilight: Ese hombre era realmente sabio, y si tú te guías por esas palabras, eso significa que tambien eres sabio.

Álvaro(con una sonrisa típica de naruto): No soy sabio, solo soy yo, jejeje.

Álvaro había sido una vez más el héroe de Pony Ville, pero esta vez frente a los elementos de la armonía y contra unos ferozes timber wolfs.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Prometo que, mientras esté aquí, no permitiré que le ocurra ningún mal a ninguno de mis amigos, no, lo pinkie-prometo, con cerrojo y sino tiro un pastelito a mi ojo.

Fin del soundtrack

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, os saluda el creador del fic xD, quisiera aclarar una cosa, de ahora en adelante, solo pondré las traducciones de las nuevas técnicas ya que se me hace repetitivo el estar repitiendo la traducción de una misma técnica cada 2x3(o sea, cada 6 xD okno) y también quisiera aclarar que me inspiré en el fic llamado "Un nuevo comienzo" por el tema de que puse soundtracks, pero no me estoy copiando del creador ni nada de eso, ale, a leer xddxddxd**

Capítulo 4

Un chico rubio de 15 años, de estatura un poco baja pero la misma altura de Álvaro, se estaba despertando en su habitación del castillo de Twilight y, al abrir los ojos, vió a Álvaro sonriendo.

Álvaro: Buenos días, Diego.

Diego(asustado): A- Álvaro-sensei, buenos días.

Álvaro(con cara de really-nigga): Diego, eres un año mayor que yo y además somos amigos, no tienes por qué tratarme de una manera tan formal.

Diego: Vale, menos mal.

Álvaro: Por cierto, hoy comienza tu primera clase de ninjutsu y a la vez tu iniciación al mundo de un shinobi, y además empezará después del desayuno, cuando estés listo bajas, ¿vale?

Diego: Vale.

Álvaro bajó por las escaleras y Diego se puso su chaqueta roja y debajo de la chaqueta su camiseta negra, junto con unos guantes de bicicleta de color blanco y un collar con un símbolo extraño. Después de vestirse, bajó junto a Álvaro por las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, los dos se sentaron a la mesa, para desayunar junto con Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Starlight y Spike.

Álvaro: Hola a todas.

Todos: Hola Álvaro.

Diego: Buenos días a vosotras también.

Twilight: Es que todavía no sabemos tu nombre, si lo supiéramos te habríamos dado los buenos días.

Diego: Mi nombre es Diego.

Todos: Buenos días Diego.

Al rededor de la mesa habían varias sillas pero

Álvaro y Diego se sentaron en las sillas que había entre Twilight y Rainbow Dash, ¿por qué? Porque les daba la gana.

Rainbow Dash(a Diego): Puedes hacer lo mismo que Álvaro? Ya sabes, lo de correr verticalmente por la pared, multiplicarte varias veces...

Diego: No, todavía no, pero Álvaro me va a enseñar.

Álvaro: Sí, su primera clase comienza hoy.

Diego: También me haría ilusión aprender a usar alquimia pero no sé dónde puedo conseguir información.

Álvaro(pensativo): Aprender a usar el chakra y la alquimia eh? Pues no parece mala idea, ya que, a parte de poder usar Jutsus poderosos, también podrías crear barricadas, armas, impulsarte creando pilares de piedra, etc... (Emocionadísimo) SERÍAS EL PUTO AMO! Imagínalo: Diego, el alquimista shinoni, te llevarías mucho protagonismo!

Diego: Ostras, no lo había pensado, pero no suena nada mal la cosa.

Al terminar el desayuno, Álvaro y Diego se fueron a fuera junto con los demás, a empezar con la "clase", los demás ivan a observar cómo Álvaro le enseñaba a Diego para ver si conseguían entendre un poco.

Primero, Álvaro le pidió a Diego que tratase de sentir su chakra corriéndo por su cuerpo y, sorprendentemente, Diego lo notó al instante.

Después, Álvaro le enseñó los sellos más básicos y Diego los memorizó al instante.

Unas horas más tarde. En el bosque.

Álvaro: Bien, el ejercicio que vamos a practicar ahora es para que aprendas a almacenar la cantidad justa de chakra para cada técnica y para mantenerlo moldeado en movimiento.

Diego: Entiendo, entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Álvaro: Escalar árboles, pero no se pueden usar las manos para agarrarse.

Diego: Y cómo lo haremos entonces?

Álvaro(haciendo el sello del carnero): Tendremos que almacenar cierta cantidad de chakra en la planta de nuestros pies, para ello haremos el sello del carnero y dirigiremos el chakra a la parte inferior de nuestros pies para que no se mueva de allí. Pero asegúrate de que la cantidad de chakra almacenado es la corrécta, ya que si es muy poca, no solo no podrás avanzar mucho, sino que tambien te caerás al suelo, pero si es demasiada, el árbol te repelerá llegado a un punto.

Diego: Entendido.

Álvaro: Al principio no podrás subir caminando, puedes darte impulso corriendo.

Diego: Vale.

Álvaro(pasándole un kunai): Utiliza el kunai para marcar el lugar más alto al que has llegado para después intentar pasar esa marca y así constantemente.

Diego(haciendo el sello del carnero): Entendido.

Después de un rato, Diego notó bastante chakra acumulado en la planta de sus pies, así que comenzó a correr hacia el árbol para después subir corriendo verticalmente por el tronco.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo alto que había llegado Diego en su primera vez.

Álvaro(sorprendido): Increíble! Has llegado bastante lejos en tu primera vez!

Diego: Genial, seguiré haciéndolo hasta pillarle el tranquillo.

Unas horas más tarde.

Diego ya había llegado hasta la cima bastantes veces y ya dominaba el almacenar chakra.

Álvaro: Enhorabuena, ahora te enseñaré algunos jutsus, hoy te enseñaré: la técnica del cambiazo y el kage bunshin no jutsu.

Diego: Genial!

Rainbow Dash(en su cabeza): A ver si consigo aprender algo yo también.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Kakashis Theme**_

Álvaro: La técnica del cambiazo es bastante sencilla: Consiste en, cuando van a atacarte, hacer el sello del carnero, soltar algo de humo con tu chakra, coger cualquier cosa que tengas a tu al rededor, ponerlo donde estabas tú y esconderte o escapar aprovechando el humo, todo esto debe hacerse rápidamente, sino el intento será en vano.

Diego: Vale.

Álvaro(haciendo el kage bunshin no jutsu): Te voy a atacar con unos kage bunshins y tú tienes que usar la técnica del cambiazo para esquivar el ataque, ok?

Diego: Ok.

Álvaro fue a atacar a Diego con sus Kage bunshins pero este esquivó el ataque con la técnica del cambiazo, cambiándose a sí mismo por un kage bunshin.

Álvaro: Genial, Diego. Lo hiciste muy bien, vamos a repetirlo 2 veces más, ok?

Diego: Ok.

Álvaro y Diego lo repitieron otras 2 veces y salió igual.

Álvaro: Bien, ahora te enseñare el kage bunshin no jutsu, este jutsu consiste en poner el sello de clonación y usar el chakra necesario para crear el número de kage bunshins deseado.

Diego asintió, señal de que lo entendía.

Álvaro(formando el sello de clonación): **kage bunshin no jutsu**.

Tras decir esto aparecieron 9 kage bunshins de Álvaro.

Álvaro: Tendrás que intentar hacer la primera vez al menos un kage bunshin, más adelante te enseñaré más jutsus.

Diego: Entendido.

Fin del soundtrack

Diego(formando el sello de clonación): **kage bunshin no jutsu**!

Tras decir esto, aparecieron 4 kage bunshins de Diego.

Todos quedaron alucinados.

Álvaro: Increíble, ya es bastante bueno en su primera vez que usa el chakra.

Después de un rato, desaparecieron los kage bunshins de Diego.

Diego: Y bien?

Álvaro: Felicidades, has llegado lejísimos en tu primera clase, estoy muy orgulloso de tí.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation**_

Tras esto, aparecieron dos criaturas con una apariencia humanoide de las copas de los árboles con intenciones de matar a Álvaro y a Diego.

Álvaro: Qué está?

Álvaro se dió cuenta de que llevaban la cinta de la villa oculta de la niebla.

Álvaro: No puede ser, ¿ANBUs, en Equestria?

Uno de los ANBUs le lanzó un golpe a Álvaro y el otro atacó a Diego, los dos esquivaron los golpes.

Diego: Quiénes son?

Álvaro: Son ANBUs de la villa oculta de la niebla, no sabía que existían de verdad.

Diego: Algún plan, Álvaro?

Álvaro: Distráelos mientras yo preparo algo.

Diego: Vale.

Diego fue a entretener a los ANBUs mientras que Álvaro preparaba algo, uno de los ANBUs le cortó la pierna izquierda a Diego dejando parte del muslo y el otro le cortó el brazo derecho entero.

Fin del soundtrack

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Álvaro hizo el sello de clonación haciendo aparecer 10.000 kage bunshins, uno de ellos apartó a Diego de allí, una vez estando Diego lejos, el kage bunshin desapareció.

Álvaro(furioso): Esta me la pagáis, hijos de puta!

Tras decir esto, Álvaro junto con sus 9.999 kage bunshins dispersados hizo los sellos del katon goukakyuu no jutsu 2 veces seguidas.

Los 10.000 Álvaros(furiosos, gritando): **Idaina arashi no jutsu! [Gran tormenta ígnea]**.

Tras decir esto, todos los Álvaros cogieron muchísimo aire y después soplaron fuego sin usar sus manos como tubos para que las llamas fueran más grandes, y unieron todas las llamas en una, la llama del Álvaro original, la cuál fue disparada directamente contra los ANBUs, matándolos en el instante, una vez muertos, los kage bunshins desaparecieron y Álvaro dejó de soplar aire.

Fin del soundtrack

Álvaro se dirigió hacia donde estaba Diego.

Twilight: Está muy debil, en un estado cercano a la muerte, no podrémos ayudarlo.

Álvaro: Mierda!

?: Yo os ayudaré.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un pony de tierra de piel de color marron, crin y cola de un color grisáceo, ojos de color rojo, con una gran cicatriz en el rostro y con un tatuaje en la pata delantera derecha que se parecía un poco a su cutie mark acercándose a Diego.

?: voy a dibujar un círculo de transmutación humana y después voy a crearle dos automails de acero que reemplazen a su brazo y pierna originales con este otro círculo de transmutación.

Álvaro: círculo de transmutación? ERES ALQUIMISTA?

?: Sí, soy alquimista.

El pony dibujó un círculo muy extraño en el suelo y puso a Diego dentro del círculo, luego posó sus cascos delanteros dentro del círculo y salieron unos rayos de color azul, después salió un ojo enorme en el centro del dibujo y de ese ojo salieron unos tentáculos que agarraron la cabeza de Diego devolviendole la vida y después desaparecieron los tentáculos y el ojo.

Diego(adolorido, gritando): AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

?: Ahora vamos con los automails.

El pony chocó sus dos cascos delanteros y puso el derecho apuntando a Diego, después aparecieron un brazo derecho y una pierna izquierda de acero en donde antes estaban la pierna y el brazo originales de Diego y este dejó de gritar.

Diego: Lol, automails, increíble.

?: Ya he terminado, ahora el chico tambien puede usar alquimia sin tener que dibujar un círculo de transmutación, me marcho.

Twilight: Espera, me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre y tambien si hay alguna manera de compensártelo.

Scar: Por ahora, mi nombre será Scar para vosotros, y no hace falta que me lo compenséis, sólo ayudé a un hermano de otra raza.

Scar se fue y todos quedaron aún más confundidos.

Diego: Espera un momento, ¿dijo alquimia?

Álvaro: Sí.

Diego se levantó, dió una palmada y después puso sus manos en el suelo haciendo que salieran rayos azules y creando una barrera de tierra.

Diego: Genial! Ahora soy como Edward Elric!

Álvaro: Ahora que puedes usar alquimia, qué harás con el ninjutsu? Seguirás practicándolo o lo dejarás completamente a parte?

Diego: Seguiré practicándolo, evidentemente, recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Flashback

Álvaro(pensativo): Aprender a usar el chakra y la alquimia eh? Pues no parece mala idea, ya que, a parte de poder usar Jutsus poderosos, también podrías crear barricadas, armas, impulsarte creando pilares de piedra, etc... (Emocionadísimo) SERÍAS EL PUTO AMO! Imagínalo: Diego, el alquimista shinoni, te llevarías mucho protagonismo!

Fin del flashback

Álvaro: Es verdad, menos mal que vinimos los dos aquí, eh?

Diego: Sí.

Diego(susurrándole a Álvaro): Por primera vez, me está encantando el mundo de My little pony.

Diego es capaz de usar alquimia ahora, y Álvaro seguirá enseñandole a usar el chakra. Ahora Equestria tiene a dos defensores muy capacitados.

 _ **Mientras tanto, Imperio de arena**_.

?: Así que ahora el otro sabe usar alquimia, no?

?: En efecto, mi señora.

?: Estos chicos son cada vez más interesantes, uno es un ginchuriki, pero todavía no lo sabe, y está aprendiendo a usar el chakra, y el otro es un shinobi principiante y además alquimista, me serían tan aprobechables en mi venganza, mandaré a mis soldados a que los capturen.

?: Que gran plan su excelencia.

Chrysalis: Ahora se van a enterar esos changelings reformados lo que pasa cuando traicionan a su Reina trabajando con sus peores enemigos.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Álvaro y Diego volvieron al castillo después de lo que pasó con Scar y los ANBUs.

Álvaro: Tío estoy mazo de aburrido.

Diego: Y que lo digas macho.

Twilight: Pero ya vistéis lo que pasó cuando salísteis, mejor iros a vuestra habitación y no salgáis.

Álvaro(con una cara/sonrisa sospechosa): Vale, jejeje.

Diego(con una cara/sonrisa sospechosa): Seguro, jejeje.

Diego y Álvaro se fueron cada uno a su habitación y comenzaron a hablarse por whatsapp.

Álvaro: Y si salimos por la ventana?

Diego: Eso era lo que te iva a preguntar yo.

Álvaro: Hagámoslo xD.

Naruto OST 1 - I Said Im Naruto

Álvaro y Diego dejaron sus móviles y se subieron en la valla del balcón.

Álvaro: Un momento, si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo con estilo.

Álvaro dió un salto mortal hacia atras pero dirigiendose hacia adelante y Diego se hizo un frontflip 360 y ambos cayeron con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, un brazo estirado hacia atras y el otro soportando el peso del cuerpo.

Una vez levantados.

Álvaro: Eso es a lo que yo llamo "escapar con estilo".

Diego: Ya te digo.

Álvaro: Y si vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?

Diego: De puta madre.

Álvaro y Diego se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo...

Una vuelta haciendo parkour, xD.

15 minutos después.

Diego y Álvaro se cruzaron con Lyra y esta les saludó.

Lyra: Cómo os va por el pueblo?

Álvaro: Genial.

Diego: Y si ves a Twilight, no le digas que nos has visto.

Lyra: Que gracioso, acaba de pasar por aquí hace un momento.

Álvaro y Diego: Adios, nos vemos más tarde.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron la cara de pocos amigos de Twilight.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!

Álvaro y Diego: Olachao.

Tras decir esto salieron corriendo hacia el lado contrario siendo perseguidos por la alicornio púrpura. Llegaron a ver un pequeño callejón.

Álvaro: Usemos ese callejón para darle esquinazo (susurrando) por los tejados.

Diego: Ok.

Álvaro y Diego corrieron hacia el callejón, saltaron hacia una pared y se impulsaron en ella para saltar a la otra pared e impulsarse en esta para llegar a agarrarse del tejado y subir a este rápidamente para después salir corriendo a lo naruto en dirección contraria por los tejados.

Twilight: Estos dos.

Twilight empezó a volar y a perseguirlos, Álvaro y Diego se dieron cuenta de esto y cada uno se impulsó como pudo.

Álvaro: kage bunshin no jutsu!

Aparecieron dos kage bunshins de Álvaro, uno a cada lado, cogieron al Álvaro original de un brazo cada uno y lo impulsaron.

Diego(dando una palmada y posando sus manos en el suelo): Allá vamos!

Tras esto, debajo de Diego apareció un pilar que sobresalía en diagonal muy bruscamente a causa de que había usado alquimia, impulsándolo hacia el aire.

Twilight: Serán cabrones.

Diego calló en su habitación, y Álvaro todavía seguía corriendo a lo naruto.

Álvaro: Capullo, ¿en serio abandonas a tu amigo en estos casos?

Álvaro se dió cuenta de que faltaban algunos tejados para que se le acabara el trayecto, así que almacenó su chakra en las piernas y, al estar al borde de los tejados, dio un enorme salto y llegó a la ventana de su habitación.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 2 - fooling mode

Un tiempo después.

Álvaro y Diego estaban en la habitación de Álvaro viendo vídeos en youtube con la ventana cerrada como si no hubiera pasado nada y de repente entró Twilight furiosísima por la puerta.

Diego y Álvaro(calmados): Hola Twilight.

Tras esto, los dos humanos se llevaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Twilight, tan fuerte que les salió un chichón a cada uno.

Twilight(tan furiosa que parecía que se iva a transformar en super saiyan xD): EN QUÉ COJONES ESTÁBAIS PENSANDO?! CASI ME DA UN PUTO INFARTO!

Álvaro: Pensabas que nos habían secuestrado? No somos tan inútiles como para dejar que eso pasara.

Tras esto, los dos humanos se llevaron otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Twilight, tan fuerte que les salió otro chichón a cada uno.

Diego y Álvaro(adoloridos): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh!

Twilight: Que esto os sirva de lección para no volver a intentar jugármela.

Álvaro: Pero si no eres nuestra pro...

Álvaro se calló al instante al ver la mirada de asesina que había puesto Twilight.

Álvaro(desviando la mirada y en tono bajísimo para que casi no se le oyera): perdón.

Twilight: Qué has dicho?

Álvaro(subiendo un poco el tono pero con la mirada desviada todavía): perdón.

Twilight(con una cara parecida a la trollface, acercando la oreja derecha): No te escuché, podrías repetirlo?

Álvaro agarro la oreja de Twilight con las dos manos y la abrió un poco.

Álvaro(furioso, gritando): HE DICHO PERDÓN!

Álvaro soltó la oreja de Twilight.

Álvaro(con los brazos cruzados): Ya estás satisfecha?

Twilight(sobándose la oreja): Sí (entre dientes) orgulloso de mierda.

Álvaro(generando un chidori en su mano, con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba de mala leche): Qué me has llamado?

Tras ver esto, una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Twilight.

Twilight(nerviosísima): Nada, nada, jejeje.

Álvaro(desvaneciendo el chidori): Ya me parecía a mí.

Fin del soundtrack

Twilight: Si necesitáis algo, estaré abajo, jejeje.

Dijo esto para luego marcharse.

Diego(susurrando): Eso no era un verdadero chidori, no?

Álvaro(susurrando): También te llego a tí el genjutsu que hice para poder atemorizar un poco a Twilight? Parece que usé demasiado chakra, jejeje.

Diego: En serio fue un genjutsu? Lo flipo.

Álvaro: XD, mejor pongámonos a ver vídeos que sino me aburro.

Diego: Y si en vez de eso peleamos?

Álvaro: Vale, tú usa tu alquimia que yo usaré mi chakra.

Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life

Álvaro puso una pose de pelea a lo Sasuke y Diego puso una pose de pelea de karate normal.

Álvaro: En guardia!

Diego: Ven cuando quieras, y a ver lo que pasa.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del mapa de piedra.

Twilight estaba hablando con dos alicornios más grandes que ella, uno blanco, con la crin que parecía una aurora boreal que se movía a voluntad propia al igual que su cola y una cutie mark de un sol, y otro de color azul oscuro, con la crin que parecía el cielo nocturno, este también se movía a voluntad propia al igual que la cola, y con una cutie mark de una luna creciente.

Twiligth: Princesas, el motivo por el que os he llamado es por dos chicos que aparecieron así de repente en el bosque Everfree y que vinieron a Pony Ville, uno de ellos me salvó la vida de un dragón y tambien salvó el pueblo 2 veces, el otro es su amigo y tambien lo habría hecho, estoy segura.

Celestia(alicornio blanco): Te salvó la vida y salvó el pueblo, eh?

Luna(alicornio azul oscuro): ¿Y qué hay de raro en eso?

Twilight: No es por el hecho de que me hallan salvado a mí o al pueblo, es el cómo lo hicieron y tambien es el tipo de habilidades que pueden usar, Lyra dice que son humanos y lo son, eso está claro, pero no había visto humanos con esas habilidades cuando viajé a través del espejo mágico.

Celestia: Podrías decirnos cuales son sus habilidades?

Twilight: Uno de ellos, más concretamente el que me salvó del dragón, puede escupir fuego, como si de un dragón se tratase, pero ese fuego es distinto ya que con ese fuego me salvó de aquel dragón.

Luna: Pero los dragones son innífugos, no? Eso no habría funcionado. ¿Cómo expulsó ese fuego?

Twilight: Pues hizo varias formas con sus manos, 6 para ser exactos, luego dijo unas palabras, como si fuese algún tipo de hechizo, después tomó aire, lo cual provocó al dragón, y escupió fuego a través de un tubo que formaba su mano derecha.

Celestia y Luna abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidas.

Celestia: Podrías recordar cuales fueron las palabras que dijo?

Twilight: Sí, las recuerdo a la perfección, dijo: Katon goukakyuu no jutsu.

Celestia y Luna se miraron la una a la otra y después miraron a Twilight.

Celestia: Eso no era un hechizo, era un jutsu, y no emplea magia, emplea chakra, y ese jutsu en específico requiere de mucho chakra.

Luna: Y qué más puede hacer?

Twilight: También puede, poniendo otras 5 formas con sus manos y después poniéndo su mano derecha en el suelo agarrando su brazo con la otra mano, generar una esfera de energía que desprende rayos de color azul, tambien puede multiplicarse poniendo, en este caso, una sola forma, tambien puede ir más rápido que cualquiera, incluso más que Rainbow Dash o cualquier pegaso de los Wonderbolts, pero tambien puede agarrarse y correr por una pared completamente vertical con la sola ayuda de sus pies, tambien puede liar a cualquier grupo de contrincantes con una técnica bastante compleja a la que llama "técnica del cambiazo".

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 1 - Nine Tail Demon Fox

Celestia agarró a Twilight por los "hombros".

Celestia(con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente): Sus ojos, ¿eran de color rojo?

Twilight: No, eran de color negro.

Celestia(soltando a Twilight y aliviandose): Menos mal, por un momento pensé que "Él" había sobrevivido.

Twilight: Quién?

Celestia: Madara Uchiha, un humano con las mismas habilidades que el chico que te salvó, a excepción de la clonación, tenía los ojos rojos con 3 marcas de color negro en cada ojo, pelo gris y una cinta en la cabeza con un símbolo bastante parecido a una hoja en la frente.

Luna: Era peligroso, así que nosotras tuvimos que matarlo, lo logramos, pero nos costó, ya que parecía que leía nuestros movimientos, después de matarlo, nos aseguramos de que estaba muerto, y el resultado fue afirmativo, estaba muerto y parece que no puede resucitar.

Fin del soundtrack

Twilight: No tenéis por qué preocuparos, este chico tiene el pelo negro al igual que los ojos y no lleva ninguna cinta, además, ¿por qué iva a salvar algo para después destruirlo?

Celestia: Cierto, sigue con las habilidades del otro por favor.

Twilight: El otro chico es distinto, al principio no podía hacer nada de lo que el otro hacía, hasta el tercer día, que fue el día que el otro le enseñó a correr por las paredes, la "técnica del cambiazo" y la clonación, ese día aparecieron otros 2 humanos con una cinta en la cabeza cada uno, las dos tenían un símbolo de cuatro líneas hacia abajo, dispuestos a matar a los dos chicos,

uno de los dos, más concretamente el que aprendió del otro, quedó sin un brazo y sin una pierna, pero de repente apareció un pony alquimista con un tatuaje en la pata delantera derecha, dibujó un círculo para devolverle al chico la consciencia y después choco los cascos delanteros y puso el casco de la pata con el tatuaje apuntando hacia el chico y salieron unos autamails de acero en donde deberían estar su brazo y su pierna, y no solo eso, sino que dijo que ahora podía usar la alquimia a parte del chakra.

Celestia: Interesante, ¿podrías presentarnoslos, por favor?

Twilight: Claro.

Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!

De repente aparecieron en mitad del salón Álvaro y Diego, para después, cada uno dar un puñetazo al otro, los puños chocaron y los dos se proyectaron hacia la pared empezando a correr por esta hacia arriba.

Álvaro: Diego, vas a perder en este instante.

Diego: Ya te gustaría.

Tras esto, Álvaro empezó a hacer los sellos del chidori y después agarró su mano derecha, en la cual había aparecido una esfera de energía eléctrica, y Diego chocó las palmas de sus manos.

Después de esto, Álvaro le lanzó un golpe a Diego con la esfera de energía y Diego le lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho, el cual estaba rodeado por rayos alquímicos.

Álvaro(gritando): CHIDORIIII!

Diego(gritando): AAAAAAAH!

Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí y se desvanecieron, después Álvaro y Diego se proyectaron hacia detrás. Álvaro sacó un kunai y Diego hizo un filo en su brazo metálico con la alquimia para después correr el uno contra el otro y hacer chocar sus armas y empezar una confrontación de armas blancas, Diego con su brazo y Álvaro con su kunai. Ninguno de los dos había empezado a ceder ni un centímetro.

Twilight(gritando furiosa): Queréis parar de una vez? Que tenemos visita importante!

Diego y Álvaro(dejando el combate de lado): Vale, ya bajamos.

Tras decir esto, Diego volvió su brazo metálico a su forma original con la alquimia y Álvaro guardó su kunai para después bajar del techo de un salto.

Twilight(furiosa): Se puede saber por qué narices estabais peleando?

Álvaro(con una cara de aburrimiento): Porque nos aburríamos.

Diego(con una cara de aburrimiento): Sí.

Twilight les dió un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno haciendo que se les formase un chichón en la cabeza. Álvaro y Diego se agacharon agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor.

Álvaro(con una cara de dolor): Otro más para la colección.

Diego(con una cara de dolor): Ya te digo.

Twilight(furiosa): Qué dijisteis?

Álvaro y Diego(con una cara de "please no"): N-nada, no hemos dicho nada!

Twilight: Más os vale.

Luna(con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza): Vaya héroes que están hechos.

Celestia(con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza): Recuérdame que no vuelva a dudar de Twilight.

Fin del soundtrack

Twilight(dándose la vuelta y cambiando su cara de furia por una alegre): Princesas, estos son(apuntando a Álvaro) Álvaro y(apuntando a Diego) Diego.

Diego(haciendo una reverencia): Os saludo, sus majestades.

Álvaro(levantando la mano derecha): Hola!

Tras esto, Twilight le pegó a Álvaro en la cabeza.

Álvaro: Y otro más.

Twilight: Saluda con educación, hombre!

Celestia y Luna: Un placer conoceros a los dos.

Celestia(hacia Álvaro): Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

Álvaro(alejándose de Twilight de forma prudente): Qué cosa?

Naruto OST 1 - Glued State

Celestia: Cómo es que sabes usar el chakra?

Álvaro(algo asombrado por la pregunta): Verás, en mi mundo hay una especie de "obras de teatro" dibujadas por japoneses llamadas anime, 2 de esos animes, uno llamado Naruto y el otro llamado Naruto Shippuden, hablan sobre un chico humano que es shinobi y que, por lo tanto, sabe usar el chakra y emplear jutsus, pero que tambien hay más shinobis en el lugar donde nació, y muestran varias técnicas usadas por distintos personajes y a la vez muestran distintos sellos y habilidades, me fascinó y al ver eso decidí aprender a manejar el chakra, a formar distintos sellos y a utilizar los jutsus.

Celestia: No te enseñó nadie?

Álvaro: No, no me pareció necesario tener un sensei que me enseñe.

Celestia, Luna y Twilight: Sensei?

Álvaro: Profesor o maestro en japonés.

Fin del soundtrack

Celestia: Quieres volver a tu mundo junto con tu amigo?

Álvaro y Diego se miraron, la mirada de Álvaro decía:"debemos quedarnos, si hay ANBUs en Equestria, podrían querer matar a Twilight o a cualquier princesa, es nuestro deber protegerlas" mientras que la de Diego decía:"creo que es mejor quedarnos, pero tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres de que nos quedaremos en Equestria y si no nos creen que se lo diga Celestia el que vamos a estar en Equestreia". Después miraron a Celestia con una mirada decidida.

Álvaro y Diego: Nos quedamos en Equestria.

Celestia: Está bien.

Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation

Afuera del castillo se escuchaban impactos de balas de cañón junto con los choques de sangre recién sacada de la vena con el suelo.

Álvaro fue a mirar por la ventana y vió a unos seres con forma humanoide atacando el pueblo y matando a los guardias que ivan a intentar detenerloas de una manera muy sádica.

Álvaro: Qué cojones está pasando?

Twilight(furiosa): Esa leng...

Álvaro(interrumpiendo a Twilight): No hay tiempo para tus sermones abuela, Diego y yo tenemos que detener a esos soldados antes de que el pueblo quede hecho mierda.

Celestia y Luna se reían por lo bajo.

Celestia(entre risas): abuela, le llamó abuela.

Diego y Álvaro salieron del castillo.

Uno de los soldados estaba a punto de matar a una pegaso de color gris, de pelo rubio y con unas burbujas como cutie mark pero...

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit

Un muro de tierra había aparecido en el momento en el que el soldado iva a golpear a la pegaso con su espada bloqueando el golpe.

Diego: No vas a matar a esa pegaso.

Álvaro: Ni a nadie más de este pueblo, para intentarlo de nuevo...

Álvaro y Diego(con voz heróica): TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR NUESTROS CADÁVERES!

El soldado fue a por Álvaro con intenciones de matarlo.

Álvaro: Supongo que atacas de frente, eh?

Álvaro hizo los sellos del katon goukakyuu no jutsu.

Álvaro: Tranquilo mi jutsu te deja inconsciente.

Soldado: Qué?

Álvaro(gritando): KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

Tras decir esto, Álvaro tomó mucho aire y después sopló a través del tubo que formaba su mano derecha, saliendo una llamarada que terminó incinerando al soldado, y después dejó de soplar fuego.

Diego fue a donde se encontraba la pegaso y cuando se acercó a ella vió que tenía los ojos vizcos y que estaba abrazando a una pequeña unicornio de piel morado grisáceo de pelo rubio.

Diego: Será mejor que vayas al castillo con tu hija, allí estaréis a salvo.

Fin del soundtrack

Diego ayudó a levantarse a la pegaso y apareció de repente un soldado más flaco que le arrebató a la pegaso su hija.

Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong

Diego, furioso, fue a por el soldado corriendo a lo naruto.

Diego(formando el sello de clonación): No te escaparás tan fácilmente, hijo de puta. ¡ Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Tras decir esto aparecieron unos 8 kage bunshins de Diego al rededor del soldado acorralándolo.

Diego: Qué vas a hacer ahora campeón?

Tras decir esto los kage bunshins y Diego chocaron las palmas de sus manos y posaron su mano izquierda en su brazo de metal formando un filo. De pronto, Álvaro entró en el círculo dando un saltó mortal por encima del muro de kage bunshins, le arrebató al soldado la pequeña unicornio y salió con ella en brazos dando otro salto mortal por encima del muro de kage bunshins.

Álvaro: Pequeña, vamos a llevarte con tu mamá,¿te parece bien?

La pequeña solo asintió, Álvaro la llevó con la pegaso y se la devolvió.

Álvaro: Daros prisa en ir al castillo a refugiaros, yo tengo que ayudar a mi compañero.

Pegaso: Gracias por todo.

Álvaro: Por una casualidad no tendréis agua, no?

Pegaso: Sí, la tengo aquí mismo, ¿para qué la quieres?

La pegaso le pasó una botella de agua.

Álvaro: Me viene de lujo, la necesito para una nueva técnica que estube desarrollando mentalmente, ahora, iros antes de que vengan refuerzos.

La pegaso y su hija se fueron hacia el castillo.

Álvaro abrió la botella de agua y tiró un poco de agua en sus manos para después cerrarla.

Álvaro: Perfecto, ahora, comencemos con la preparación de la técnica.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike

Álvaro hizo unos 9 sellos.

Primero el de la rata, después el del tigre, luego el del dragón,luego el del perro, después el del pájaro, luego el del caballo, luego el del dragón, después el del buey y por último el sello del dragón por tercera vez.

Álvaro(gritando): Suiryoku hatsuden gomon no jutsu! [Tortura hidroeléctrica].

Tras decir esto, Álvaro abrió sus manos de forma que parecía estar sujetando algo y el agua comenzó a levitar en las palmas de sus manos para después fusionarse con la esfera de energía eléctrica que estaba siendo formada al lado del agua, haciendo una esfera de energía hidroeléctrica.

Álvaro: Diego, sujetalo fuerte clavando tu brazo metálico en su cuerpo que y abre camino que voy a darle el golpe de gracia.

Diego: Vale.

Diego y los kage bunshins hicieron lo que Álvaro les dijo y Álvaro comenzó a correr a lo naruto hacia el grupo de kage bunshins de Diego.

Álvaro: Suéltalo ahora, Diego!

Diego y sus kage bunshins lo soltaron y Álvaro apareció en frente del soldado asestándole un golpe en la barbilla con la mano izquierda que lo mandó a volar hacia arriba, después de esto Álvaro dió un enorme salto hacia arriba y estando por encima del soldado, dió un mortal hacia delante asestándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo mandó al suelo. Después Álvaro hizo aparecer un kage bunshin suyo que lo impulsó hacia el suelo.

Álvaro(gritando y preparando un puñetazo con su mano derecha): Este es tu último golpe recivido!

Tras decir esto, y al ver que estaba cerca del enemigo, el cual no podía moverse por la parálisis eléctrica del primer golpe, Álvaro dió un puñetazo en el pecho del enemigo atravesándolo y dejando un enorme cráter en mitad del pueblo.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 2 - Sasuke's Theme

Tras este acontecimiento, Álvaro salió del crater con un enorme salto mortal hacia delante cayendo agachado fuera de este, al levantarse dando la vuelta, puso en su mano derecha el símbolo de victoria.

Álvaro: He ganado.

Diego: Álvaro, eres el puto amo!

Álvaro: Y ya se me ocurrió un nuevo nombre para cambiarmelo.

Diego: Y cual es? Naruto?

Álvaro: Nop, mi nuevo nombre es: Atai, Atai Uzumaki! Pero todavía no voy a cambiarlo, lo dejaré para algún futuro.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, apareció un ejército entero de soldados humanoides, pero estos eran ninjas.

Álvaro: Parece que hay más diversión esperando por nosotros, tú encárgate de los que te de la gana, que yo haré lo mismo.

Diego: Vale.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 2 - Raikiri (Thunder Break)

Álvaro comenzó a correr a lo naruto hacia donde estaban los ninjas junto a Diego, los ninjas hicieron lo mismo. Al estar Álvaro y Diego cerca de los ninjas, estos comenzaron a derrotar a todos uno a uno.

Fin del soundtrack

OFFICIAL[Naruto Shippuden Original Sountrack 2]02 - Rinkai

En el ejercito de ninjas había unos 100 ninjas al principio, pero el número de ninjas iva reduciéndose poco a poco por el combate épico que estaban librando Álvaro y Diego contra el ejército de ninjas. Después de un rato, quedaban 50 ninjas en pie y Álvaro y Diego fueron expulsados afuera del grupo de ninjas. Después Álvaro y Diego se levantaron.

Álvaro(emocionado): Parece que solo dos shinobis bastaron para terminar con 50 ninjas.

Diego(emocionado): Sí pero ahora solo quedan los 50 ninjas más fuertes del ejército, nosotros solos no podremos con ellos.

Álvaro(emocionado): Sí nosotros solos somos mas que ellos sí.

Diego(emocionado): Ya te entiendo.

Álvaro y Diego(formando el sello de clonación): Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Tras decir esto aparecieron 49 kage bunshins de cada uno de los dos shinobis, lo cual hacían 100 shinobis en total contándo a los que empezaron el kage bunshin no jutsu.

Álvaro: Vamos a por ellos!

Todos empezaron a correr a por los ninjas, pero estos, en vez de huir de ellos, empezaron a correr hacia ellos.

Diego: No hay duda de que les sobra valor...

Álvaro: O valor, o estupidez.

Tras esto, Álvaro hizo los sellos del chidori y generó la esfera de energía eléctrica mientras que Diego chocó las palmas de sus manos de manera rápida sin más.

Álvaro: Ya veo, te vas a parar en la fase de descomponer un objeto.

Diego: Sí, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para que no se rompa solo un objeto, sino que se podrán romper más de uno aunque no esten conectados, y tú pusiste mucho más chakra del necesario en tu chidori, no es así?

Álvaro: Adivinaste.

Álvaro, Diego y sus kage bunshins empezaron a correr a lo naruto contra los ninjas.

Estando a 5 metros de los ninjas, los kage bunshins de Álvaro hicieron los mismos sellos que el Álvaro original y los kage bunshins de Diego hicieron lo mismo que el Diego original.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 1 - Turn Over

Una vez cerca de los ninjas, los kage bunshins de Álvaro se alinearon frente a los kage bunshins de Diego mientras que los originales se quedaron atras para dar el golpe de gracia.

Kage bunshins de Álvaro(lanzando el chidori): CHIDORIIIIII!

Estos chidoris dejaron en mal estado a la mayor parte de los ninjas, mientras que los kage bunshins de Álvaro se retiraban dando un mortal hacia atras por encima de los kage bunshins de Diego para después desaparecer en el aire.

Kage bunshins de Diego(golpeando a los ninjas de la parte de atras con las dos manos): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Esto produjo que todos los ninjas quedasen moribundos y los de la parte trasera quedaron con la armadura rota.

Álvaro y Diego estaban corriendo a lo naruto por los tejados, al estar al lado de los ninjas pero por encima, Álvaro y Diego saltaron y pusieron más poder en sus ataques, el chidori de Álvaro se volvió tan grande como la explosión de una genkidama pequeña y los rayos que desprendían los brazos de Diego se volvían más grandes, después de esto los dos cayeron y se prepararon para lanzar sus técnicas en orden, primero Diego y luego Álvaro.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que Diego llegase a las cabezas de los ninjas, así que lanzó su ataque.

Diego(golpeando el aire con las dos manos): DESTRUCTIVE ALCHEMY!

Tras decir esto, una fuerte descarga de alquimia impactó en los ninjas haciéndoles un enorme daño.

Después, Álvaro se estaba aproximando a los ninjas.

Álvaro(lanzando el ataque): CHI-DO-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El enorme chidori de Álvaro impactó en los ninjas, matándolos lenta y dolorosamente, después de que terminara el ataque de Álvaro, este se retiró con el impulso de la explosión del Chidori y cayó de pie al lado de Diego.

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto OST 1 - Victory

Diego: Parece que hicimos bien en quedarnos.

Álvaro: Ya te digo tío, me encanta este mundo.

Diego: Me siento cómo Gohan después de su épico combate contra Cell.

Álvaro: Yo siento como si al fin fuese importante para este mundo.

Diego: Te diría que me dieras un abrazo pero no creo que quieras.

Álvaro: Mejor choquemos los puños.

Diego: Es aceptable.

Álvaro y Diego chocaron los puños de una manera distinta a la habitual, y al hacer esto una especie de aura de poder de color naranja los rodeó a los dos, solo la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de esto, pero no le dió importancia. Después de esto, Álvaro y Diego separaron sus brazos y el aura desapareció, después, Diego y Álvaro se dirigían al castillo de Twilight andando ya que estaban agotados.

Diego: Ahora es cuando te pregunto si quieres hacer parkour por todo el pueblo.

Álvaro: Y después será cuando te pegue una ostia por gracioso, jaja vale no.

Diego: Espero que todas las batallas que libremos sean así de épicas.

Álvaro: Tal vez lo sean, tal vez no.

Diego: Bueno, esta fue increíblemente agotadora.

Álvaro: Ya te digo, pero de una cosa estamos seguros, tú ya sabes de cual estoy hablando, no?

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al castillo.

Celestia: De qué cosa?

Álvaro y Diego(con una tierna sonrisa): De que Equestria es el mejor lugar en el que vivir, más incluso que nuestro mundo.

Continuará...

 **Antes de irme quería aclarar una cosa, este fic tambien lo tengo en wattpad, si quieren saber como es cada personaje y como son los sellos de cada técnica y les da pereza buscarlo lo tengo ahí, ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra cosa que quería aclarar pero se me olvidó decirla en el capítulo anterior es que el nombre completo de Álvaro es Álvaro Uzumaki Uchiha porque es hijo de Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha, sí, se que todavía no se vio en Boruto: Naruto Next Generation pero me da igual porque este es mi fanfic hostia :v ahora sí, a leer que ya toca.**

Capítulo 6

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - I Said Im Naruto**_

Había pasado un día desde aquel intento de atentado contra Pony ville por parte de aquellos soldados, Álvaro estaba enseñándole más técnicas a Diego, más específicamente el katon goukakyuu no jutsu y el chidori, Diego las pilló al instante y después de eso subieron al castillo verticalmente como una carrera.

Álvaro(en su mente): Ha avanzado mucho, ya es tan fuerte como yo, estoy muy orgulloso de tí, Diego.

Diego había llegado el primero.

Diego: He ganado.

Álvaro: Te has vuelto tan fuerte como yo, ahora podrás crear tus propias técnicas.

Diego: Genial, eso quiere decir que ya soy un shinobi en condiciones a la par que alquimista!

Fin del soundtrack

Twilight había ido, junto a las princesas, a ver a Álvaro y a Diego entrenar.

Twilight: Álvaro! Diego! Hemos venido a ver vuestro entrenamiento!

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life**_

Álvaro: Twilight! *apunta hacia los arbustos* Podrías decirle al resto de chicas que hay escondidas ahí que dejen de sacarnos fotos?! Es que nos resulta un poco molesto que nos estén espiando!

Tras decir eso salieron todas las chicas del pueblo que estaban solteras, y todas tenían una cámara de fotos con ellas.

Álvaro(con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza): Parece que hay más de las que pensaba.

Diego(con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza): Ya.

Álvaro(con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza): La pregunta es: ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Tras esto los dos se echaron a reir y después bajaron de un salto mortal, Álvaro dió un triple gainer y Diego dió un cuádruple frontflip.

Fin del soundtrack

Una vez abajo, los dos shinobis fueron rodeados por casi todas las chicas a excepción de Celestia y Twilight, las cuales tenían una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas.

Álvaro(agoviado): Diego...

Diego(agoviado): Sí, Álvaro?

Álvaro(empezando a correr): CORREEEEE!

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!**_

Tras decir esto los dos corrieron con una manada de chicas detrás de ellos persiguiéndoles como si la vida les fuera en ello.

15 minutos después

Álvaro: Diego, separémonos!

Diego: Vale!

Tras esto, los dos chicos se separaron y cada uno se las arregló como pudo para intentar dar esquinazo a las chicas, Álvaro vió un barril vacío con la tapa a la derecha, se metió en el barril y lo tapó, las chicas pasaron de largo, Álvaro salió del barril, se dio la vuelta y vió la cara de una de las chicas.

Álvaro: Olachao.

Tras decir esto, Álvaro sacó bombas de humo y las lanzó al suelo, pero para colmo no explotaron así que simplemente salió corriendo gritando "mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda" sin parar, Diego fue al tejado de sugar cube corner y se transformó en una cereza en la parte más alta del tejado, las chicas pasaron de largo.

Diego(aún transformado): Fiuu...

Una de las chicas le escuchó, frenó en seco y vió a la cereza salir corriendo para luego transformarse en Diego, y después les indicó a todas por dónde iva el shinobi.

Diego: Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

9 minutos después.

Diego y Álvaro se volvieron a juntar aún huyendo de las chicas.

Al ver una pared, Álvaro y Diego se pararon y se dieron cuenta de que las chicas aún estaban lejos, luego se miraron el uno al otro.

Álvaro: Supongo que pensamos lo mismo.

Diego: Sí.

Ambos dos hicieron un kage bunshin cada uno, los cuales se quedaron mientras los originales saltaban las casas que había a cada lado y se escondían detras de las puntas de los tejados.

Las chicas habían llegado y se avalanzaron sobre los kage bunshins los cuales, al abrazarlos, desaparecieron en una nube de humo, después las chicas se fueron a buscar en otro sitio.

Fin del soundtrack

Un tiempo después, los dos salieron de sus escondites.

Diego y Álvaro: Fiuu...

Álvaro: Menos mal que ha colado.

Diego: No podía aguantar más tiempo.

Después los dos bajaron del tejado y volvieron al castillo de Twilight.

Al llegar entraron al salón y vieron a las mane six sentadas en sus respectivos tronos y a las princesas Celestia y Luna al lado de Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Álvaro, ¿cómo os va?

Álvaro: Por favor, no preguntes...

Rainbow Dash: Por?

Diego: Nos estuvieron persiguiendo todas las chicas solteras de este pueblo hasta tal punto que tuvimos que malgastar chakra para despistarlas.

Twilight: El caso, estábamos a punto de ir a buscaros, la princesa Celestia está barajando la posibilidad de llevaros con ellas a Canterlot y querían saber qué os parecía la idea.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Morning**_

Álvaro(más emocionado): A Canterlot? En serio?

Diego(confuso): Canterlot?

Rarity: La ciudad más espléndida de toda Equestria, querido, la belleza, la clase, el glamour, y lo más importante, donde viven las princesas Celestia y Luna, ojalá pudiera ir yo tambien!

Álvaro: Iremos, cogeremos las cosas ahora mismo!

Álvaro y Diego fueron a su habitación cada uno y cogieron sus cosas para después bajar y avisar a Celestia y a Luna de que estaban preparados.

Álvaro: Estamos listos, alteza.

Celestia: Tampoco es necesaria tanta formalidad, Álvaro y Diego, tratadnos como a un pony normal.

Álvaro: Vale.

Tras esto, Álvaro miró a Twilight con una cara de "jódete, ya no puedes decirme que le hable con tanto respeto como antes".

Luna: Los carros están esperándonos fuera, démonos prisa si queremos llegar hoy a Canterlot.

Diego y Álvaro: Vale!

Twilight: Os echaremos de menos, ¿qué pasa si viene alguien a atacarnos?

Álvaro: Tranquila, me has demostrado que no necesitas guarda-espaldas.

Diego: Sí, y tenemos uno chichones en la cabeza para demostrarlo.

Twilight: Oh, perdón.

Álvaro: De todas formas esto no es un adios, esto es un "hasta la próxima".

Todas se despidieron del shinobi y del alquimista.

Fin del soundtrack

Al salir vieron un carruaje de oro con ruedas doradas y a dos soldados pegasos que tiraban del carruaje. Celestia y Luna entraron en la cabina y dejaron abierta la puerta para que entraran los dos humanos, los cuales entraron y al instante, pillaron asiento, Celestia y Luna se sentaron juntas y los humanos otro tanto de lo mismo.

Celestia: Y decidnos, ¿cuándo nacísteis?

Álvaro: Yo en el año 2002.

Diego: Yo en el 2001.

Celestia y Luna se miraron y después miraron a los chicos.

Celestia: Entonces, ya no sois menores de edad? Pensé que tendríais 14 y 15 años respectivamente.

Álvaro: Y los tenemos, yo tengo 14 y el tiene 15.

Luna: Estamos en a día 6 de mayo de 2020.

Álvaro y Diego(alarmados): Quéeeee?!

Álvaro(confuso): Entonces yo tengo 17?

Diego(confuso): Y yo 18?

Celestia: Sí, puede que en vuestro mundo vayáis con 3 años de retraso con respecto a este, pero aquí tenéis 17 y 18 años respectivamente.

Álvaro y Diego parpadearon dos veces a la vez con una cara de "what the fuck?"

Luna(a álvaro): Pensé que eso ya lo sabías.

Álvaro(con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza y rascándose la nuca con una mano nervioso): Esa es una de las cosas que no sabía de este mundo, jejeje.

Diego(como Álvaro): Y si no lo sabe él, menos iva a saber yo jejeje.

Las dos princesas solo se dieron un facehoof(como un face palm pero con un casco).

3 horas después.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Evening**_

Ya estaban llegando a Canterlot, se podía ver la enorme ciudad por la ventana del carro.

Álvaro y Diego(observando la ciudad): Guaau.

Celestia: Es la primera vez que veis Canterlot?

Álvaro: Yo ya la había visto pero no pensé que fuera tan grande.

Diego: Yo ni siquiera había oído hablar de ella.

Luna: Todos se sorprenden al verla por primera vez, es bastante grande, incluso diría que impone bastante.

Álvaro: Ahora estoy bastante impaciente por bajar.

Celestia: Por?

Álvaro: No me gusta mucho estar quieto mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar a menos que sea en una cama, jejeje.

Diego: Ni a mí.

Álvaro(llevándose una mano a la nuca): A decir verdad, soy un poco vago, jejeje.

Diego(haciendo lo mismo que Álvaro): Y yo, jejejeje.

Celestia y Luna(con una gota de sudor estilo anime en sus cabezas): Menudos ninjas estáis hechos.

Fin del soundtrack

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Turn Over**_

Álvaro se había puesto de pie.

Álvaro(llevandose las manos a la cadera): Bueno, yo ya no puedo esperar más.

Álvaro abrió la puerta y a las princesas se les puso una cara de horror.

Álvaro(arrimándose al borde): En fin, yo voy bajando ya, os espero en el castillo!

Celestia: Si saltas ahora vas a morir idiota! Además, si llegas a ir al castillo de forma que no sea en una camilla los guardias te atacarán.

Álvaro: Así que podría haber una pelea, eh? Me divertirá un poco.

Luna: Te matarán imbécil!

Álvaro(dándose la vuelta y poniendo una cara bacilona): Apostamos?

Tras decir esto, Álvaro dió un salto mortal hacia atras y formó el sello del carnero para dirigir chakra a sus piernas para que aguantaran el aterrizaje.

Fin del soundtrack

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme**_

Al caer, cayó en mitad de la calle de pie, levantando una gran nube de polvo y formando un pequeño crater. Los ponis de la ciudad fueron a ver que había caído del cielo y se sorprendieron al ver que era un ser vípedo con pelo solo en su cabeza.

Álvaro(levantándose y dándose la vuelta): Uf, menuda caída, no? Seguro que fue espectacular!

Ciudadano: Cómo lo ha hecho?

Ciudadano 2: No tengo ni idea.

Ciudadana: Será algún tipo de evolución del primate?

Álvaro: Has dado en el clavo! Mi especie es una evolución del primate, mi especie es la especie humana.

Ciudadana 2: Pero eso no explica por qué sobrevivió a esa caída, un ser vivo normal habría quedado hecho tortilla francesa al caer sobre suelo duro a esa velocidad.

Tras decir esto Álvaro salió del crater con un mortal hacia atras pasando sobre los ciudadanos que tenía detrás de él y posándose sobre una farola agachado para después ponerse de pie.

Álvaro(con las manos levantadas con el símbolo de victoria y una sonrisa típica de Naruto): Canterlot, prepárate! Porque ha llegado Álvaro Uzumaki!

Ciudadano 3: Ese es su nombre?

Álvaro: Sí, y lo siento querido público, pero me esperan en otro lado, arrivederchi!

Tras decir esto, Álvaro salió corriendo a lo naruto de tejado en tejado. Los ponis empezaron a seguirle para ver a dónde se dirigía.

Álvaro había avistado a lo lejos una obra, lo cual indicaría que termina el camino.

Álvaro(formando el sello del carnero): No para mí!

Tras esto, y estando cerquísima de la obra, Álvaro comenzó a correr por la pared como si fuera otro tejado o simplemente suelo impresionando aún más a los ponis. Al estar cerca de terminar la pared, Álvaro se impulsó hacia el suelo dando un mortal hacia adelante para, al aterrizar, seguir corriendo a lo Naruto.

Un rato después.

Álvaro llegó al castillo de las princesas Celestia y Luna y frenó en seco para después cruzar sus brazos.

Álvaro: Todavía no han llegado? Menuda lentitud! Si les dí tiempo de sobra con mi presentación y todo.

Luego, Álvaro formó el sello del carnero y empezó a subir corriendo por la pared del castillo hasta llegar a cierto punto y después de eso parar en seco y darse la vuelta.

Fin del soundtrack

Unos minutos después, el carro que llevaba a la princesa Celestia, a la princesa Luna y a Diego aterrizó cerca de la entrada del castillo, al salir, Celestia se sorprendió de ver a todos los ciudadanos allí.

Luna(saliendo del carruaje): Todavía, no ha llegado?

Tras decir esto y dar un paso en el suelo, Luna se paró al instante al sentir que algo había aterrizado de forma brusca cerca de su pata.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!**_

Tras este acontecimiento, Luna vió que era un kunai que estaba inclinado hacia el castillo, Diego, Celestia y Luna miraron el lugar del que provenía el cuchillo arrojadizo y vieron a Álvaro de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa burlona de ojos cerrados agarrado a la pared del castillo con la sola ayuda de sus pies.

Álvaro: Lo siento Luna, perdiste tu apuesta, jejeje.

Celestia(impresionada): Cómo rayos puedes estar así en una pared y no caerte sin la ayuda de unas alas o cuerdas?

Álvaro(poniendo los dedos índice y corazón cerca de la boca y abriendo un ojo): Creíais que el chakra sólo servía para atacar? Pues no, esto es posible porque he almacenado mi chakra en la planta de los pies, actuálmente, hasta un niño podría hacerlo.

Tras esto, Álvaro bajó de un salto mortal hacia adelante de la pared cayéndo al lado de Celestia y Luna.

Fin del soundtrack

Álvaro escuchó sonidos de voces, una de ellas no muy feliz y la otra parecía de un pervertido a punto de hacer de las sullas.

Álvaro miró hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces y vió a un unicornio de piel blanca y crin y cola de color rubio tratando de hacer "algo malo" a una pegaso de color rosa pálido, de crin y cola color azul oscuro y una cutie mark de una llama de chakra dentro de una esfera amarilla.

Macho: Vamos, guapa, sabes que quieres que lo hagamos.

Pegaso: Ya he dicho que no, Blueblood, ahora déjame en paz.

Blueblood(acercando más a él la chica): Soy tu príncipe y harás lo que yo te diga, Hinata[1].

Hinata(abofeteando a Blueblood con el casco): Eso no te da derecho a hacerme eso, rufián!

Blueblood(preparandose para golpear a Hinata): Ooh, con que la perra quiere pelea, no? Pues *lanza el golpe* la tendrá!

Álvaro apareció de repente deteniendo el golpe con su mano izquierda cerca del rostro de la pegaso.

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Sasuke's Theme**_

Álvaro: La chica tiene razón, que seas su príncipe no te da derecho a hacerle eso *le suelta bruscamente* lárgate antes de que tengas problemas más grandes que una simple bofetada.

Blueblood: Te crees más fuerte que yo?

Álvaro(afilando más la mirada): Corrección: SOY más fuerte que tú.

De repente aparecen dos guardias.

Blueblood(con una sonrisa sádica): Yo tengo a la milicia disponible para mí, actuarán cuando dé la orden.

Álvaro: Yo tengo conocimientos sobre tecnicas espirituales que destriparían a cualquiera de tus guardias en un segundo si me diera la gana.

Blueblood: Je, que gracioso, me has caído bien, si te vas de aquí ahora mismo, olvidaré que has venido a molestarme en mis asuntos y tú no saldrás herido, te parece?

Fin del soundtrack

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Raikiri(Thunder Break)**_

Hubo un enorme silencio de repente y todos habían ido a ver la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

Álvaro cerró los ojos soltando una risa con la boca cerrada a lo vegeta xD.

Álvaro(abriendo los ojos de golpe): Cómeme la polla.

Púnlico: Wooooooooooooooooo!

Blueblood(furioso): Grrrr. ¡Guardias, a por él!

Guardias: Entendido!

Tras decir esto los guardias se lanzaron contra Álvaro.

Álvaro(formando los sellos del chidori para después formar un chidori en cada mano y lanzándose contra los guardias): **CHIDORI DOBLEEEE!**

Tras esto, Álvaro golpeó a los dos guardias en el estómago perforándolos al instante y cubriéndose de sangre, lo cuál no parecía importarle nada en lo absoluto.

Blueblood(asustado): I-Imposible. ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABER MATADO A DOS GUARDIAS REALES EN TAN POCO TIEMPO SIN SIQUIERA DESPEINARSE?!

Álvaro(levantándose y tirando los cuerpos a cada uno de sus lados): Porque soy mejor que tú, que te ocultas tras los guardias.

Aparecieron muchos más guardias, unos 20 o por ahí, los cuales parecían ser de un mayor rango e ivan más armados.

Blueblood: ¡Acabad con él y con la chica! ¡ Os lo ordeno!

Guardias: Entendido!

Fin del soundtrack

Álvaro: Así que 20 contra 1, no? Eso no es muy justo...

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Álvaro: Vamos a hacerlo algo más justo, os parece?

Guardia 1: Cómo lo harás más justo, matando a mis compañeros para luego divertirte conmigo?

Álvaro(formando el sello de clonación):No, **¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

Tras decir esto, aparecieron 19 Álvaros, sorprendiendo a los guardias.

Álvaros: Ahora qué? Ya no sois tan valientes, eh?

Los guardias frenaron en seco mientras que los Álvaros avanzaban con valentía, después, cerca de los guardias, desaparecieron unos cuantos quedando solo 5 Álvaros que, después tambien desaparecieron y aparecieron detras de los guardias dejando claro que ivan a por el príncipe. El Álvaro original se impulsó en la copia que tenía delante, subiendo altísimo.

Kage bunshin de Álvaro 1(dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Blueblood): **U-**

Kage bunshins de Álvaro 2, 3 y 4(dándole una patada a Blueblood que lo mandaría al aire a la vez, hablando en el orden indicado): **-ZU-. -MA-. -KI.**

Tras esto, Blueblood fue mandado hacia arriba y el Álvaro original, de la que bajaba, dió un mortal hacia adelante para después darle una patada, luego dar otro mortal hacia delante y darle otra patada y dar un tercer mortal hacia delante y preparar una patada final que mandaría a Blueblood a estamparse contra el suelo.

Álvaro(golpeando a Blueblood con la pierna con una fuerza brutal): **Álvaro Rendan**.

Tras esto, Blueblood quedó estampado contra el suelo de espaldas y Álvaro cayó apollando con fuerza, debido a la gravedad, su pierna derecha encima del estómago de Blueblood, haciendo que este escupiera sangre y perdiera aire. Después, Blueblood le miró con furia.

Blueblood(furiosísimo): Serás...

Álvaro: Qui ti pasa? Por qué estas así de enfadado? Fue porque te humillé delante de tus guardias y delante de todo el mundo o fue porque golpeé tu preciada cara?

Fin del soundtrack

Blueblood: Seguro que eres un mercenario contratado por Rarity por lo de la Gran Gala del Galope. Dile a tu cliente que la mataré la próxima vez que la vea, y más te vale proteger bien a esa perra insolente!

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Sasuke's Theme**_

Hubo un silencio que no duró mucho tiempo.

Álvaro(golpeando la entrepierna de Blueblood): Cállate de una puta vez! No necesito que nadie me contrate para acabar con tu puto egoísmo, es más... *saca un kunai de su bolsa y se lo acerca al cuello* no estaría mal que un poco de sangre corriera por aquí.

Tras esto, Álvaro lanza el kunai hacia los arbustos que había a su izquierda y se escuchan los gritos de una mujer, Álvaro va a ver quién es y lo único que llega a ver fue una cola de color verde pantano con unos agujeros marcharse.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Chrysalis? Mejor no contarle nada a nadie, no quiero que esto se convierta en una guerra civil por mi culpa.

Álvaro vió sangre recién sacada de las venas a la fuerza.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Parece que le dí, pero no en un punto vital. *sonríe* Mejor así, ya que tampoco quiero matarla.

Fin del soundtrack

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - It's the training!**_

Tras esto, Álvaro salió de los arbustos en los que se encontraba.

Álvaro: Sólo era una ardilla.

Blueblood: Pero si oímos el grito de una mujer.

Álvaro: Habrás sido tú, que gritas como una niña.

Guardias: Woooooooooooooo!

Después de que Álvaro fuera a donde estaban las princesas, ya era rodeado por todas las chicas de Canterlot como si fuera algún cantante famoso o algo así xD.

Álvaro: Cómo ha pasado esto?

Diego: Por qué no le sacas provecho a esa habilidad de "atraer a todas las yeguas de un pueblo o ciudad después de hacer cualquier cosa" y pierdes la virginidad? En nuestro mundo no podrás perderla, si es que volvemos algún día.

Álvaro(con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y una gota estilo anime): Cierra la boca, por favor, no voy a empezar a ir por ahí en plan *pone una cara porno* "hola nena, ¿quieres rabo?" *vuelve a poner su cara normal* a cada "fan" que me cruze, eso sería considerado acoso sexual.

Diego(pone una cara porno): Y qué hay de malo en el acoso sexual? If you know what I mean.

xD xD xD xD xD xD

Álvaro(con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos): Ni hablar, prefiero que me hagan acoso sexual a hacerlo yo y no hay más que hablar.

Tras decir esto, la misma chica de antes se le acercó.

Hinata(con cara porno y empezando a dar vueltas cómo una leona al rededor de Álvaro): Gracias por salvarme, como agradecimiento te daré un regalo muy muy especial, en la cama, esta noche.

Álvaro(más rojo que el sharingan de Sasuke xD): N-no hace falta, de verdad.

Hinata: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, deberías haberte visto la cara, jajajajajajaja, fue buenísimo, la mejor broma que gasto en un año, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Fin del soundtrack

Álvaro(frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada algo enojado): Eso no tuvo gra...

No terminó su frase porque se desmayó.

Hinata(preocupada): Oh dios mío! Como paso esto?

Diego: Creo que gastó más chakra del necesario.

Hinata(confundida): Chakra? Eso no era magia?

Diego: No, era chakra, la energía que recorre todas las células de nuestro cuerpo.

Hinata(alarmada): Y qué hago?!

Diego: Hazle un Boca-a-Boca.

Hinata iva a hacerle un boca a boca a Álvaro, pero...

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Gai's Theme**_

La mano de Álvaro se lo impidió y después Hinata vió que estaba intacto.

Álvaro(con cara burlona): Has-pi-ca-do.

Después de esto Álvaro se empezó a reir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hinata(enojada): No tiene gracia!

Álvaro: Sí, sí que la tiene, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, deberías haberte visto la cara, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Hinata(dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Álvaro): No te rías!

Álvaro(agarrándose la cabeza de dolor pero todavía riendose): Te jodes por habermela jugado antes, jijiji, auch.

Tras esto, Álvaro se levanto impulsándose con sus brazos.

Fin del soundtrack

Cuando Álvaro se levantó, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Álvaro.

Hinata(sonrojada, apartando la mirada): Eso por ayudarme *el rubor desaparece y le dirige la mirada a Álvaro* no se cómo tuviste los cojones de enfrentarte a él sin un ejercito contigo.

 _Rock Lee's Theme - Naruto OST 3_

Álvaro: No es tan fuerte como parece, ya lo viste, *coge una piedra y se la lanza a Blueblood, dándole en la cabeza* en verdad solo es un niño mimado *coge otra piedra y se la lanza a Blueblood, dándole en el cuerno* que no se sabe defender por sí mismo, mi nombre es Álvaro, Álvaro Uzumaki.

Hinata: El mío es Hinata, y soy sirvienta en el castillo de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Álvaro: Quieres saber cual es mi "profesión"?

Hinata: Claro, qué eres?

Álvaro: Un-shi-no-bi.

Hinata(sorprendida): Un shinobi?

Álvaro: Sí, por qué te sorprendes tanto? Y cómo sabes qué es un shinobi?

Hinata: Pues porque yo tambien soy shinobi, pero solo utilizo el chakra para curar.

Fin del Soundtrack

 _ **Oh! Student and Teacher Affection - Naruto OST 3**_

Álvaro: Ya veo.

Álvaro se dió cuenta de que sus ojos parecían ser los del clan Hyuga, eran de color grisáceo, enormes y no se les notaba pupila.

Álvaro: Estas ciega?

Hinata: No, puedo ver perfectamente, es que mis ojos son así.

Álvaro: Entonces eres una superviviente del clan Hyuga, no?

Hinata: Sí.

Álvaro: Lo siento mucho, por la tragedia que le ocurrió a tu clan, si encuentro al que lo hizo, te aseguro que me lo cargaré al instante.

Hinata: No hace falta, lo cierto es que algún día tenía que pasar.

Álvaro: Y por qué usas chakra solo para curar?

Hinata: No se ningún jutsu y además debo ganar algo de dinero para poder vivir.

 _ **Grief and Sorrow - Naruto OST 3**_

Álvaro(sonriendo): Entonces te enseñaré yo ha hacer los jutsus cuando no estés trabajando.

Hinata(saliéndole algunas lágrimas): Harías eso por mí?

Álvaro(regalandole una tierna sonrisa de ojos cerrados): Claro, así no tendrás que depender de mí cada vez que se te acerque cualquier pervertido a tocarte las narices, además, por tu reacción, se nota que realmente quieres aprender.

Hinata(abrazando a Álvaro y llorando algo más que antes): Gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!

Álvaro(aceptando el abrazo): De nada, de nada, de nada, de nada, empezaremos mañana, hoy estoy agotado.

Álvaro fue el causante de una tierna escena mientras que el resto de chicas observaban con algo de celos, incluyendo a Luna y a Celestia.

Diego: Parece que ya te has echado novia, no, Álvaro?

Álvaro: Qué? Arg, cállate! Sólo es una nueva amiga!

Diego, Luna y Celestia(con sarcasmo): Sí, seguro!

Álvaro: Iros los tres a la mierda, que han puesto columpios!

Álvaro, Celestia, Luna, Diego y Hinata entraron al castillo y cerraron las puertas, Hinata observaba de forma disimulada a Álvaro.

Hinata(en su cabeza): Qué guapo es, no me dí cuenta antes.

Fin del soundtrack

Continuará...

 **[1]Llamé Hinata al personaje por dos razones, la primera, porque se me acababan las ideas y la segunda, porque me salía de los cojones, ESTE ES MI FANFIC, Y AQUÍ YO SOY LA LEY JODER! :v**


	7. Chapter 7

**en este cap puse otro soundtrack que no tiene nada que ver con naruto, pero me pareció guay ponerlo xD**

Capítulo 7

Álvaro y Diego estaban explorando el castillo, siendo guiados por Hinata, la cual se sabía el castillo de memoria.

Hinata: Y este es el campo de entrenamiento, aquí entrenan al "poder militar", por así decirlo, en muchos aspectos, los vuelven más ágiles, fuertes, hábiles, etc...

Álvaro: Parece un buen lugar para pelear, ¿no, Diego?

Diego: Claro, y si mal no recuerdo no llegamos a terminar nuestro combate.

Hinata: Pero de qué habláis?

Álvaro: De una disputa nuestra, "chakra vs alquimia".

Hinata: Estais como una regadera.

Diego y Álvaro(sonriendo): Lo sabemos.

Álvaro: Ya que he recuperado algo de chakra, peleamos?

Diego: Adelante.

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode**_

Álvaro y Diego se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de combate y preguntaron si podían organizar un combate a los guardias que había entrenando, de repente apareció un unicornio blanco con el pelo azul y los cascos de color azul, con una cutie mark de un escudo azul con una estrella de 6 puntas grabada en el, y vestido con un traje rojo, el cual era el capitán de la guardia real.

Capitán: Por qué deberían mis hombres detener su entrenamiento para ver el combate de dos monos albinos?

Álvaro(enfadado, siendo agarrado por Diego): A QUIÉN COÑO LLAMAS MONO?! SI CON TU CUERPO BLANCO PARECE QUE TE HAN ECHADO TODO EL SEMEN ENCIMA!

Capitán(enfadado, siendo agarrado por sus hombres): CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! NO VAYA A SER QUE EMPIEZE UN COMBATE Y ACABES MUERTO!

Álvaro(aún más furioso, dificultándole a Diego su agarre): CÓOOMO?! TE CREES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO?!

Capitán(aún más furioso, dificultándole a los soldados su agarre): NO ME LO CREO, LO SOY!

Soldado 1: Vamos, capitán, relájese, sólo ha sido una pregunta.

Soldado 2: Sí, déjelo, tampoco es para ponerse así.

Diego: Álvaro, déjalo, tampoco es para ponerse así.

Capitán(ignorando a sus soldados): SI TAN FUERTE ERES, POR QUÉ NO PELEAS CONMIGO?!

Álvaro(ignorando a Diego): ESTÁ BIEN, PELEEMOS PUES!

Hinata(llevándose un casco a la cabeza): De esto no va a salir nada bueno.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist opening 1- Mellisa (full)**_

 _ **watch?v=r_JEeOavtv4**_

Álvaro y el Capitán se subieron a la plataforma de combate, furiosos como Edward Elric cada vez que le recuerdan su altura.

Álvaro: No me gusta pelear con desconocidos.

Shining Armor: Mi nombre es Shining Armor, y el tuyo? A mí tampoco me gusta pelear con desconocidos.

Álvaro: Mi nombre es Álvaro, qué hace el príncipe del Crystal Empire en Canterlot?(Crystal Empire:Imperio de cristal, lo puse en inglés porque me salió de los cojones xD)

Shining Armor: Esto es un interrogatorio o un combate? Pelea de una vez.

Álvaro(empezando a correr contra Shining Armor): Allá voy.

Shining Armor(haciendo lo mismo que Álvaro): No te contengas.

Álvaro empezó a hacer los sellos del chidori, pero de repente paró al recordar lo que podría hacerle a Shining Armor.

Álvaro: Entonces probare esto otro.

Álvaro paro en seco e hizo el sello de la serpiente, el sello del dragón, el sello de la liebre y el sello del tigre.

Shining Armor(frenando en seco, en su cabeza): Va a lanzar un ataque? Qué está haciendo con sus cascos?

Álvaro(tomando aire): _**Katon, Ryuka no jutsu! [Elemento fuego, Técnica del dragón de fuego]**_

Tras esto, Álvaro puso las manos delante de su boca como si estubiera cogiendo una cerbatana invisible y sopló llamas, las cuales formaron la cabeza de un dragón y lanzaron fuera de la pista a Shining Armor haciendo que se chocase con una pared, creandose en esta una grieta.

Álvaro(con algo de cansancio): Creo que me pasé un poco, pero mejor eso que el chidori.

Soldado 3: Qué es el chidori ese?

Álvaro: Una técnica muy poderosa, es tan poderosa que el chakra resulta visible al usarla.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

Álvaro bajó de la plataforma y fue corriendo a ver que tal estaba Shining Armor. Shining Armor estaba en el suelo tratándo de levantarse, hasta que Álvaro le ayudó.

Álvaro: Estás bien?

Shining Armor: C-Co-Cómo p-pudiste e-escupir ese f-fuego? Eres un dragón?

Álvaro: Por qué todos piensan eso? No soy un dragon.

Shining Armor(sorprendido): Ah no?

Álvaro: Me ves alguna escama en la cara?

Shining Armor: No, pero.

Álvaro: No soy ningún dragón, soy un ser humano.

Shining Armor(confuso): Ser humano?

Álvaro: Olvídalo, en fin, perdón por dejarte estampado contra la pared, no pensé que mi ataque tuviera tanto poder.

Shining Armor: No importa, soy de espalda fuerte, pero no entiendo como pudiste soplar fuego, no hay magia tan poderosa como para hacer eso.

Álvaro: Eso no fue un hechizo, fue un jutsu.

Shining Armor: Un jutsu? Te refieres a esa clase de hechizos antiguos?

Diego: No son hechizos ya que no usan magia, usan chakra.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong**_

De repente aparecieron tres dragones, entre los cuales se encontraba Garbel.

Álvaro: Garbel?! Imposible, lo había matado.

Garbel: Tú me has dejado en muy mal estado pero no me llegaste a matar, ya que utilizé la "llama del viento".

Álvaro y Diego: Llama del viento?

Garbel: una habilidad que solo pueden usar los dragones que consiste en llevarme a donde quiera dejando ceniza tras de mí.

Álvaro: Cómo el Kawarimi no jutsu(Kawarimi no jutsu=técnica del cambiazo)?

A la par que Garbel venían un dragón purpura algo más alto y delgado y un dragón naranja más bajo y más corpulento.

Amethyst(dragón púrpura): Ese crío es el que casi te mata? Das pena Garbel.

Garbel: Cierra el pico Amethyst.

Sandstone(dragón naranja): si con un golpe de mi cola los mando a por lo menos 1000000 de kilómetros de aquí.

Álvaro(poniendo la pose de pelea de Rock Lee y provocando a Sandstone): Ven e inténtalo si tienes cojones.

Sandstone(golpeándo con la cola): Fue un grave error enfadarme.

Ese golpe lanzó a Álvaro contra la pared del castillo levantando una gran nube de polvo, pero...

Sandstone: Je, te avi... QUÉ?!

Al disiparse la nube de humo se vió que en realidad Sandstone había golpeado un tronco

 _ **Naruto Shippuden - Gold Brocaded Damask**_

Álvaro: Vaya, parece que sabes golpear un tronco, pero no a mí.

Todos miraron al lugar del que provenía la voz llevando a detrás de donde estaban los dragones, asustando a estos.

Álvaro(de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en el rostro): os voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero golpe.

Álvaro fue corriendo a lo naruto contra Sandstone tan rápido que parecía que se había teletransportado.

Álvaro(preparando un fuerte golpe): Prepárate para la lección!

Tras esto Álvaro le dió un golpe tan fuerte que mando a Sandstone hacia el bosque a 10.000 kilómetros por segundo, derrivando un montón de árboles y dejando impresionados a todos a excepción de Diego.

Álvaro: Parece que este crío es aún más fuerte de lo que pensabais, no? Pues eso solo era la mitad de todo mi poder.

Álvaro(formando el sello de clonación): _**Kage Bunshin No jutsu!**_

Aparecieron 19.999 Álvaros, los cuales formaron los sellos del Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu 10 veces seguidas.

Álvaros(tomando aire para después soplarlo todo en una especie de tos forzada): _**ENDO ARASHI NO JUTSU! [Tormenta ígnea final]**_.

Todas las llamas se juntaron en una sola gigantesca bala de fuego, la cual impactó en los dragones y estos se desvanecieron con la "llama del viento".

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Raikiri(Thunder Break)**_

Álvaro(recuperando el aliento): Se volvieron a ir, que cobardes, deberían enfrentarse a la muerte en vez de huir.

Diego: No se han ido, todavía están aquí, solo se han escondido, los noto cerquísima.

Amethyst(apareciendo detrás de Diego): Eres muy perspicaz, vamos a luchar todos y así no habrá aburrimiento.

Álvaro: Qué...?

Garbel y Sandstone(apareciendo detrás de Álvaro): No creas que nos hemos olvidado de tí.

Hinata se acercaba corriendo.

Hinata: Álvarooo! Diegooo!

Álvaro y Diego(alarmados, gritando): NO TE ACERQUES HINATA, ES MUY PELIGROSO!

Garbel apareció en frente de Hinata con la "llama del viento".

 _ **fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Avenger**_

Álvaro: NO LE HAGAS NADA, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

Garbel le dió un fuerte golpe a Hinata mandándola a volar contra una pared.

Álvaro(furiosísimo): HIJO DE PUTA! COMO TE PILLE TE MATO, ME OLLES? TE MATO!

Sandstone: Primero líbrate de mí.

Álvaro bajó la mirada por unos segundos mientras que Sandstone iva a darle un fuerte golpe, pero...

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Álvaro lo esquivó y le dió una patada en el cuello a Sandstone, haciendo que los ojos de este se tornaran en blanco, es decir, lo mató, todavía con la mirada baja, después apareció detras de Amethyst.

Álvaro(aún con la mirada baja): Muere.

Al decir esto le atravesó el cuello con un kunai, matándola al instante.

Álvaro(levantando la mirada): Ahora estoy realmente furioso.

Los ojos de Álvaro cambiaron de ser negros a ser de color rojo con dos marcas de color negro cada uno.

Diego, Hinata, Shining Armor, los guardias y Garbel(sorprendidos): ÉL TIENE EL SHARINGAN?!

Tras esto Álvaro mojó las manos en la sangre que brotaba del cuello de Amethyst e hizo los sellos del Suiryoku hatsuden gomon [le quité el "no jutsu" porque no me gustaba como quedaba].

Álvaro(volviendo sus puños en bolas de energía electrica): _**Suiryoku hatsuden gomon**_!

Tras esto Álvaro se lanzó contra Garbel y lo apartó de Hinata de dos puñetazos, disolviendo el Suiryoku hatsuden gomon y sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Álvaro: Tranquila, estoy yo aquí, para que no le pase nada a nadie.

Hinata: Por favor, no permitas que dañe a nadie.

Álvaro(mirando a Hinata y sonriendole): No dañarán a nadie, lo juro.

Álvaro fué corriendo contra Garbel, el cual se había levantado y lanzado una llama, pero Álvaro se agachó y le dió una fuerte patada que lo mandó al aire para después ponerse a "cuatro patas", desaparecer y aparecer en el aire detras de Garbel en su mima posición, de espaldas al suelo, le giró con la mano derecha para después darle una patada, luego girar hacia el lado derecho de Garbel mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y darle otro golpe con el puño izquierdo y después darle otro puñetazo con la mano derecha que lo mandaría directo al suelo.

Álvaro: Aún no he terminado.

Tras esto, Álvaro giró y le golpeó cun su pierna izquierda en el estómago.

Álvaro: _**Shishi Rendan! (combo del león).**_

Después de eso, se retiró dando un mortal hacia atras.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation**_

Garbel se levantó costosamente por el fuerte golpe que recivió en el estómago y después miró a Álvaro con furia.

Garbel: Maldito seas, con este último ataque te mandaré al infierno.

Garbel tomó mucho aire y escupió una enorme llamarada la cual iva directamente hacia Álvaro, pero antes de que Álvaro reciviera la llama, este formó un sello para después ser consumido por la llama, cuando la llama se disipó solo se vió ceniza en donde antes estaba Álvaro.

Hinata(con lágrimas formándose en los ojos): No puede ser cierto...

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

?: En serio pensaste que ese ataque marcaría mi fin? Menudo imbecil.

Todos miraron al lugar del que provenía la voz, en el cual estaba Álvaro pegado a la pared de brazos cruzados como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Garbel: Imposible, si he visto tu ceniza en el suelo.

Álvaro: El sharingan permite copiar y comprender todo tipo de técnicas a la perfección con solo verlas o haber oído todo sobre ellas, a excepción de las técnicas de línea sucesoria. Copié tu "llama del viento" pero adaptándola a mi uso de chakra.

Álvaro bajó de la pared con un salto mortal aterrizando detrás de Garbel, el cuál, al aterrizar Álvaro, le dió una patada mandándolo hacia el bosque y dejando una brecha en el "muro" de árboles. Detrás había un lago, Álvaro se quedó de pie en el agua, dejando a todos impresionados.

Álvaro: Allá va la preparación de mi próximo ataque.

Álvaro se preparó para formar sellos.

Álvaro(formando varios sellos rápidamente): Tora, Saru, Ushi, U, Hitsuji, I, Ushi, Uma, Saru, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Tora, Ushi, Saru, U, ¡Torí!.

Empezó a salir un arco de agua por encima de Álvaro.

Álvaro: _**Suitón, Daibakufu no jutsu! [elemento agua, Jutsu de Gran cascada]**_.

Tras esto, se formó una gran columna de agua que impactaría en Garbel, el cual acabaría estampado contra la pared y después caería al suelo. Tras esto, Álvaro apareció frente a Garbel, lo cogió del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

Álvaro: Recoge los cadáveres de tus amigos y largáos de Equestria para no volver jamás.

Garbel(quedándose sin aire): Va-Vale.

Álvaro(soltándolo): Y como vuelvas a mostrar tu cara por aquí te machaco.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

Tras esto apareció Celestia en el lugar donde se libró la pelea.

Celestia: Qué ha pasado aquí?

Después, Álvaro se dió la vuelta para cruzar su mirada con la de Celestia, no se dió cuenta de que aún tenía el sharingan activado.

 _ **Naruto OST 2 - Avenger**_

Celestia(horrorizada): No puede ser, Álvaro, cómo es que posées el sharingan?! No puede ser posible que después de todo fueses malvado.

Álvaro(impactado por lo que dijo Celestia): Malvado?

Celestia(escapándosele una lágrima del ojo): Por qué el destino es tan cruel?

Álvaro(empezando a darse cuenta de lo que pasa aquí): Por tener el sharingan no tengo que ser necesariamante malvado o una amenaza para nadie, lo mismo pasó con Thorax, no? Era un changeling bueno cuando supuestamente los changelings eran todos malvados!

Celestia(empezando a enfurecerse): Él era una excepción entre 1000!

Álvaro(volviéndose más frío): Ah, sí? Lo mismo era Sunset Shimmer, quién se volvió malvada, fue desterrada y ahora es buena, ella también es una excepción entre 1000?! Y qué me dices de Discord?! Él es el Caos en persona, y por eso tendría que ser malo pero Twilight y sus amigas le reformaron, cierto?!

Y qué pasa con Luna? Ella se transformó en Nightmare Moon por celos volviéndose malvada y tiempo después volvió a ser buena con la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas, cierto?!

Celestia(con la voz real de Canterlot, furiosa, con un montón de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos): SILENCIO! TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGAR A NADIE!

Álvaro se dió cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Celestia, la estaba transformando en una tirana por culpa de la ira. Tras esto, Álvaro comenzó a correr hacia Celestia desactivando el sharingan.

Celestia(comenzando a correr contra Álvaro): Quieres pelear, eh? Adelante, defenderé a mis súbditos aunque me cueste la vida!

Álvaro y Celestia estaban extremadamente cerca el uno del otro. Celestia iva a preparar su defensa esperando un ataque de Álvaro, pero...

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Sadness and Sorrow**_

Ocurrió lo que Celestia menos esperaba, Álvaro le dió un abrazo en mitad de una batalla.

Álvaro(con tono lloroso): Lo siento mucho, Princesa.

Celestia(calmandose): Qué?

Álvaro(comenzando a llorar un poco): Te estoy haciendo lo que me hicieron a mí, hace tiempo atrás, te estoy volviendo malvada al decirte todo eso.

Celestia quedó impactada al escuchar eso, nunca se imaginaría que alguien como Álvaro hubiera sufrido.

Álvaro(alejandose de Celestia y parando de llorar): Me volvieron malvado poniendome furioso, maté a un montón de personas solo por furia, en el fondo me sentía como si me hubieran robado la identidad, el control de mi propio cuerpo, la vida en general. Era la peor de las torturas, hasta un heroe de guerra lloraría en una situación así, no es algo que se le pueda desear a alguien, por favor, perdonadme.

Celestia abrazó a Álvaro y comenzó a llorar por pena.

Celestia(con voz llorosa y cerrando los ojos): Tranquilo, fue culpa mía por juzgarte mal solo por que posees el sharingan, yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas, estube a punto de condenarte a la soledad eterna por ser malvado sin serlo, la soledad no es algo que se le pueda desear a alguien. Ahora mismo debes de pensar que no soy más que una tirana sin corazón.

Álvaro(limpiándole las lágrimas): No pienso eso, jamás te imaginaría como una tirana, al igual que yo no me puedo imaginar siendo más feliz en mi propio mundo, no voy a volver nunca si con eso soy capaz de mantener Equestria a salvo.

Celestia abrió los ojos y vió a Álvaro con una sonrisa acogedora, desprendiendo un enorme sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

Los dos se levantaron y Álvaro se dió cuenta de que varios ANBUs se dirigían a ellos con intenciones de matarlos a los dos.

 _ **Naruto shippuden - Flying Light**_

Álvaro: Espero que me perdones esto tambien, Celestia.

Celestia: Qué?

Álvaro cogió a Celestia y la mando hacia donde estaban Diego, Hinata, Shining Armor y los demás soldados para después volver a activar su sharingan y mirar a los ANBUs acercarse.

Álvaro: Ahora veréis putos!

Álvaro comenzó a correr contra los ANBUs sin ningún clon consigo y empezó a pelear el sólo contra todos los ANBUs uno por uno, daba todo tipo de golpes con una fuerza brutal, y cuando lo proyectaban fuera, este giraba y se impulsaba de vuelta al combate sin mostrar ninguna expresión de miedo o duda en su rostro.

3 horas después.

Álvaro quedó estampado contra la pared tras haber derrotado a la mayoría de ANBUs, los ANBUs restantes fueron a atacar a la Princesa Celestia.

Álvaro: NO LA TOQUÉIS, ESTE COMBATE ES ENTRE VOSOTROS Y YO!

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike**_

Los ANBUs hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de Álvaro y dejaron inconsciente a Celestia, Álvaro fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Celestia, la cual llacía inconsciente.

Álvaro(furioso): Malditos... cómo os atreveis a atacar a Celestia?

A Álvaro le empezó a cambiar el rostro, ahora tenía los ojos de color amarillo con iris rasgada, como los ojos de Orochimaru y empezaba a desprender un aura de chakra de color púrpura, la cual empezaba a formar una cola de lobo en la parte trasera de Álvaro.

Álvaro(dándose la vuelta furiosísimo): Juro que os mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga!

Álvaro empezó a comportarse como un lobo defendiendo a su manada. Empezó a correr a cuatro patas contra los ANBUs restantes, los cuales eran 5, después salto hacia uno y le mordió el cuello, arrancando un gran pedazo de carne de este, a otro le dió un golpe con la mano derecha, la cual parecía formar una especie de garra, en la cara, arrancándole la cabeza, después formó el sello de clonación y aparecieron tres kage bunshins suyos, dos de ellos mataron a dos de los tres ANBUs restantes mientras que el original lanzó al tercer kage bunshin para que le distrayese mientras conseguía tiempo para preparar un Chidori y después saltar muy alto e incrementar el tamaño del chidori de una manera exageradísimamente exagerada. Celestia había despertado y vió que solo quedaba un ANBU el cual estaba peleando contra Álvaro, y tambien vió la manera en la que estaba Álvaro, parecía un lobo salvaje defendiendo a su manada, después, el ANBU logró golpearle, haciendo que el Kage bunshin de Álvaro desapareciera.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit**_

Álvaro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQ!

Todos miraron hacia el cielo y vieron a Álvaro con lo que parecía ser una gran esfera de energía eléctrica que desprendía rayos de gran tamaño en la mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda agarraba el brazo derecho, se notaba que estaba haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo. Álvaro descendía hacía el ANBU a una velocidad alarmante mientras seguía con la esfera de energía en la mano.

Álvaro(gritando, lanzando la enorme esfera de energía): ALLÁ VOY, PREPÁRATE PARA TU MUERTE, _**ODAMA CHIDORI**_! _**[gran chidori]**_.

El ataque de Álvaro impactó en el ANBU y generó una gran explosión seguida de una gran nube de humo debido a todo el poder del chidori generado por Álvaro.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

Después de un tiempo, todos vieron a Álvaro de pie al lado del cuerpo del ANBU dándole la espalda. Después, Álvaro se volvió a la Princesa Celestia y a los demás.

 _ **Naruto OST 1 - Victory**_

Álvaro(con el pulgar arriba y guiñando un ojo): Nadie malvado será capaz de derrotarme nunca, así que yo gano.

Todos se alegraron al ver que Álvaro pudo con esos ANBUs y de que seguía vivo. Álvaro fue corriendo a verlos como un niño cuando ha ganado un torneo de algo xD. Pero a medio camino no pudo más y cayó agotado pero feliz. Todos los guardias fueron a ayudarle a moverse hacia el lugar donde estaba Celestia.

Soldado 1: Con cuidado, es un héroe xdxd.

Una vez en el lugar donde estaba Celestia, los guardias posaron a Álvaro en el suelo al lado de Celestia y este se sentó pero no se levantó, al estar cansadísimo.

Álvaro: Parece que me toca ir a dormir, jejeje.

Celestia(algo aterrada): No digas eso!

Álvaro: Quiero decir que estoy muy cansado y que me gustaría dormir un poco, qué pensaste que quería decir?

Celestia: N-Nada.

Álvaro(en su cabeza): Qué le pasa a Celestia? Antes no actuaba así.

Álvaro no se dió cuenta de que se había ganado a otra fan xD

Continuara...

 **Perdón por no subir cap durante mucho tiempo pero tenía cosas que hacer. hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
